


I Have Loved You Since Forever

by EreRi_IsLoveEreRi_IsLife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Babysitting, Cheating, Coming of Age, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mental Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Modern Era, Seme Eren Yeager, Triggers, Uke Levi, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Younger Eren, daily life, mild underage sexual content, subtle eruri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreRi_IsLoveEreRi_IsLife/pseuds/EreRi_IsLoveEreRi_IsLife
Summary: 20 year old Levi is 10 year old Eren's babysitter.He has taken care of the boy for 6 years, whilst Carla and Grisha work, and has watched Eren grow up into a teenager.Now Eren is 16 the two spend almost everyday together and even though Eren is older and doesn't need Levi to babysit him anymore the two still end up sticking to their old routine..Eren is quickly turning into a young man and with the boy's abrupt puberty Levi doesn't realise how much he has allowed himself to get wrapped up into the boy, he also didn't see it coming when Eren quickly becomes more attached to Levi as more than just his childhood babysitter..Things become strained when Eren begins wanting more from the older man and a dramatic change to their normal routine threatens to ruin the relationship they've built..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the idea for this just sprung into my head and I had to write it. This will be a sort of chaptered one shot.. if that even is a thing but I hope you enjoy it anyway mwah xx
> 
> Also this does contain mild underage sexual content fot the first few chapters so if you're not comfortable with that then this is not for you.  
I also do not agree with paedophilia and I don't think I have to explain my reasons why as it should be pretty damn obvious, but this is just a plot device and I hope whoever reads this can take it for what it is.
> 
> Peace out

“Eren go and sit over there! I can’t play this with you constantly wanting to sit in my lap”

Levi fidgeted in his seat whilst tapping buttons on his console remote his concentration not leaving the screen. 

“I wanna see what you’re doing! You told me yesterday you would let me play!” The small boy said trying to take the remote from the older boy’s hands.

“Are you taking care of Eren again?” A voice sounded through Levi’s headset.

“Unfortunately.. and he keeps getting in the way, Oh fuck you Hange that was a lousy shot”

A laugh could be heard as Hanji clicked buttons on her remote. “Don’t get the arse ache cos your aim is shit”

Levi gritted his teeth in frustration as Eren grabbed the controller from his hands. “It’s my turn!”

Levi rolled his eyes giving up on battling the younger boy. “Fine but she won’t go easy on you just cos you’re a newbie”

“I can beat her” Eren said with a look of determination.

Levi smirked whilst shaking his head as he leaned back onto the couch.

Twenty year old Levi was ten year old Eren’s babysitter. He lived in the same apartment complex as the Yeager family and had befriended them since they were practically neighbours and formed an unlikely friendship with their only child. 

Eren seemed to take a liking to the blunt older boy and Grisha and Carla asked Levi if he would mind watching Eren for them on a permanent basis. Levi attended a college not too far from Eren’s primary school so he would pick him up and bring the boy back to his place when Grisha and Carla were working and take care of him until they were home. 

Levi worked an overnight job to pay for his place and he jumped at the chance to receive the extra bit of income to just watch their child. He was easy enough to take care of though sometimes very demanding and his bratty ways would grate on Levi at times, but it wasn’t so bad.

He had gotten used to having Eren around and the small boy looked forward to being in Levi’s company.

He had been taking care of the boy for about a year now and they had settled into a routine of sorts. It didn’t affect his work or college and having the young boy around stopped him from feeling lonely in his one bedroom apartment.

“What the fuck! He got me!” Hanji yelled down the mic as her character fell to the floor.

“Yes! Not so tough now are you shit head!” Eren blurted out squeezing the remote at his flawless victory.

Levi frowned before pinching the boy’s ear. “Oi, how many times do I have to remind you to do as I say and not what I do, your parents would throw a fit if they heard you talking like that”

Eren winced as his ear was pulled. “Ow!"

“They’re gonna think I’m a bad influence on you so stop”

Letting go of the boy’s ear Levi smirked seeing Eren’s bottom lip drop. 

“You are a bad influence though I’m surprised he hasn’t said worse with your colourful vocabulary” Hanji said chuckling.

Levi rolled his eyes. “I’m not that bad besides I must be doing something right cos this boy is top of his class and I would like to take the credit for that considering it’s my ruthless study sessions with him”

Hanji began belly laughing. “You sound like a dad!”

Levi’s face twisted into a disgusted expression. “You can fuck off! I’m never having kids”

“Aww did Eren put you off that bad huh?”

Levi looked at the boy in his lap as he pressed buttons on the controller his tongue was sticking out his mouth as he concentrated on the screen.

“To be honest Eren is the only brat I can tolerate. He’s not a crybaby and doesn’t need constant attention. Knowing my luck if I was to ever have a kid they would be the complete opposite”

Hanji laughed. “Yeah that sounds legit, anyway are you tomorrow I heard the boss was giving away some holiday so was wondering if you took the offer”

Levi raised his brows. “I didn’t know about this, why am I always the last person to find out and end up being the mug to go into work?”

Hanji cleared her throat. “I think it’s because he likes you and would rather you be there where he can ogle at you. Have you not seen the way he checks you out whilst we’re working?”

Levi cringed. “Eww can you not, He's not even remotely my type. Who told him I even bat for the other side”

Hanji choked of spit as Levi chuckled. “It’s a bit fucking obvious Levi”

Levi grinned. “Whatever, I’m gonna take that holiday, there ain’t no way I’m gonna be forced to work cos that creep wants to watch me bed over”

At this Eren turned his attention from the screen to look at Levi. “Who wants to watch you bend over?”

Levi froze as Hanji began howling with laughter down the headset. “Damn he’s sharp!”

Levi rubbed his temple giving Eren a smile. “Nothing kid stop trying to get involved in adult conversation”

Eren frowned. “I just wanted to know since I thought I was the only one that did it”

Hanji had lost all control at this point as a loud snort pierced right through Levi’s ears.

“Do you fucking mind dickhead!”

She wasn’t even listening to him at this point as she continued to laugh.

“Eren what do you mean by that?” Levi said questioningly raising a brow.

The boy smiled sweetly before turning his attention back to the screen in front of them. “Don’t worry about it”

The older boy frowned. “Oi don’t ignore me brat”

Eren leaned forward as his hands began tapping buttons on the remote. He then gave himself a fist pump as Hanji shouted “Fuck this kid!” 

Turning back around in Levi’s lap he gave his signature cheeky smile before he jumped up throwing his arm around the older boy’s shoulders, pulling him into a hug. “When you bend over I get a funny feeling in my belly, but it sometimes happens when I just look at you. So when you said somebody else watches you too I wondered if they also got the strange feeling I do” 

Levi wore a confused expression as he looked down at the boy. 

“Should we tell him?” Hanji said humour in her tone. “Look at you giving a ten year old his sexual awakening. You better watch yourself Levi the po po don’t take kindly to your kind” The young women said chuckling.

Levi gripped Eren just above the waist pushing him away from his body to look at him. “Kid it isn't my place to start explaining to you what the birds and the bees are, but I suggest you don’t go around telling people you get a funny feeling when you watch them bend over”

Eren’s smile faded as he saw Levi serious expression. “But it’s only happens with you”

Hanji let out an almost strangled noise as she tried to suppress her laughter. “Shit I’ve got to get dinner sorted before work, but this is far too interesting”

Levi sighed before standing up placing Eren on the floor as he took the remote out of his hands. “Let me help you with that then” Unplugging the mic he began powering off his console and switched off the TV.

He turned back to look at Eren who looked like he had just been told off. “Hey it’s okay cutie, I’m not mad at you just don’t tell this to anyone else okay?”

He walked over the the boy patting his head as he got onto a knee. “I guess it’s to be expected. You are getting older and spend a lot of time around me” He said speaking his thoughts out loud.

“Huh?”

Levi tilted his head with a smile on his lips as he looked at Eren. “Nothing, Don’t worry about it. Let’s order some dinner before your mum picks you up” Standing up he extended his hand and Eren beamed as he gripped ahold of it.

“I want pizza!” 

“But we had Pizza the other day?”

“I want it again!”

Levi chuckled bringing out his phone as he sat Eren at the kitchen table. “I guess we’re having pizza again”

The food was delivered and the two sat in front of the telly watching a horror Eren had chosen. Carla had given Levi strict instructions not to let Eren watch those sorts of films but when Levi realised Eren was a huge horror fanatic like himself he and Eren began secretly watching them every so often.

Eren was a bright kid and didn’t get scared easily. He could tell it was all fake and never even suffered from nightmares. Levi liked that about him, he wasn’t a typical child and knew how to keep a secret without blabbering it to everyone. He was also a good listener there were times Levi would have a stressful day and begin ranting about it to the boy. 

Eren would listen without interruption and when Levi finished he would cutely describe all the things he liked about him whilst ending it off with “So don’t let anybody talk you down because you’re ten times better than those losers” Levi would then grin and accept the boys sweet advice. 

There was a sudden knock on the door distracting the two from their movie. Eren turned to Levi and the older boy nodded grabbing the remote as he changed their watching material to some kids show. 

Eren then stood up and walked to the door opening it for his mother.

“Good evening you two!” She said in her usual cheery tone. “How’s your day been?”

Levi shrugged. “Not too bad, Eren got another star for good behaviour at school and I’m wondering whether I should risk it all and punch my tutor in the face”

Carla laughed. “If you need some extra time to study, I can cut back my hours at work”

Levi gave the woman a small smile. “Eren’s not interfering at all. He just does what he always has and leaves me alone for a good hour or so”

Carla looked down at the boy hugging her leg. “Well at least you’ve not been such a huge pain in the arse for Levi. Well done for being a good boy at school”

Picking up the boy she began smothering him in kisses as Eren tried pushing her away in embarrassment.

She placed Eren down turning her attention back to Levi as she walked over to him handing the boy a bag. “I picked you up some cakes from the bakery on my way home. I’ll leave you be now so you can get ready for work”

Levi looked at her surprised. “You didn’t have to do that”

Carla swatted her hand dismissively. “You know me, I like you to know how much me and my husband appreciate you taking care of Eren” 

Levi smiled as he looked up at the women. “Thank you”

Turning around Carla began walking to the door taking Eren's hand in hers. “Have a good shift sweetie and I’ll see you tomorrow”

Levi stood from the couch to close the door behind them. “See you tomorrow” He said waving out the door as they began walking.

Eren waved frantically at the older boy like he always did and Levi grinned before shutting the door.

He placed the goodies Carla had bought him in the fridge before getting himself dressed for work.

“Time to enter hell” He said locking the door as he left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

As the years passed, Levi began taking on more responsibility at work. He had finally finished college and his manager, who favoured Levi, promoted him to a Team Manager.

Eren was now fifteen and didn’t need Levi to take care of him. This didn’t stop the boy making uninvited daily visits to Levi’s place when the man was at home.

There was rarely a day the two weren’t together since Levi usually woke up an hour before Eren would finish school and the boy would head straight over to Levi’s. 

Eren had somehow managed to persuade Levi on getting him a key and the older man got him one cut the next day...

Levi was currently laying in bed sleeping, the night before had been a hard one and with his new position a lot of pressure was placed on his shoulders. Opening his eyes they came into focus with the ceiling.

He sighed, stretching his arms before turning onto his side.

“Wakey wakey sleeping beauty” 

Levi jumped holding his chest as his eyes met Eren’s. “What the hell! Why are you such a creep!”

Eren lay facing Levi with a huge grin on his face. He was in school uniform with his rucksack still over his shoulder. 

“Don’t call me that I came in to wake you up but, I got distracted by your sleeping face. You’re usually up by now so I figured yesterday must have been a tough shift”

Eren sat up letting his bag drop to the floor as he began taking off his school blazer.

“You’re making me regret giving you a key. Do you know how unnerving it is living alone and having someone barge into your place whenever they feel like it” Levi said pulling the covers off himself.

“Maybe I should just live with you then” Eren said standing.

Levi also stood from the bed stretching out his back. “I think the fuck not. You’re practically here everyday and I can just about handle that”

Eren smirked. “You love it really. Who else is going to make your tea just the way you like it”

Levi folded his arms as a small grin made its way onto his lips. “Don’t get ahead of yourself kid and speaking of tea where is it?”

Eren winked. “The kettle should be boiled by now” The young boy walked out the room after hanging up his blazer and bag.

Levi shook his head in amusement watching him. Eren was growing up fast and there seemed no way of him slowing down. He now towered the older man ever so slightly and was quickly maturing on the face.

Levi walked out his bedroom and leaned himself against the kitchen door frame watching the boy make his tea. “How was school?”

Eren turned noticing the man was behind him and smiled. “Shit as per usual. I don’t see the point in it. All the useless information isn’t going to actually get me anywhere”

Levi raised a brow. “You sound like me at your age and even though it’s the truth I hope you’re still concentrating on your lessons”

Eren handed Levi his mug before turning back around to sit on the counter taking a sip of his own tea. “Of course I am, but it’s just so boring when I feel like I know it all already” 

Levi lifted the cup to his lips blowing on it as the hot steam evaporated into the air. “Don’t get cocky, that’s when you fuck things up. Just get through this stage of your life then who knows you might end up like me in a mediocre job with a place you can barely afford living off takeouts”

Eren grinned. “Hey, don't talk yourself down like that. What do I always tell you?”

Levi took a sip from his tea before answering. “Levi stop making shit jokes?”

Eren chuckled. “Okay that too, but you need to start taking risks.. I know you’ve just been promoted, but you’ve never liked working there. What happened to all that time spent doing design at college”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Don’t put me in a bad mood. The older you get the more you realise that sometimes your little dreams have to take a backseat so you can actually survive in the mundane life”

Eren gave Levi a concerned expression. “Shit, I don’t wanna become an adult then”

Levi smirked. “Too bad kid your time is coming, then all your little ideals of rainbows and unicorns will all come crashing down when you find out who the tax man is”

Eren’s face scrunched up. “Damn..”

Levi laughed walking over to the boy. “I’m just being a grumpy old man. Pay me no mind it might be completely different for you considering you’re a smart kid”

He extended his arm ruffling the boys hair as he took another sip from his cup.

“You’re smart too! I’ve seen your exam results and you were top of your class also”

Levi removed his hand tilting his head with a grin. “Who gave you permission to go rummaging through my things”

Eren’s eyes widened as he began waving his hands defensively. “It was literally just a peek, I just wanted to know”

Levi raised a brow. “Uh huh… right”

Eren took a hold of his cup averting his eyes. “I still think you should apply for that department store, they even offered you the head designer position, it suits you better than working in some crusty old warehouse with that pervy boss of yours”

Levi scoffed placing his empty cup in the sink. “They weren't paying as well as the position I’m in now. I know how much you hate me working this job, but you don’t really have a say in the matter.. you’re not my little tea making boyfriend Eren. I need this job to keep me afloat”

Eren began laughing nervously whilst rubbing the back of his head. “Boyfriend?!”

Levi looked at him with a smirk “Exactly it’s weird so stop poking your nose into my business and concentrate on school okay?”

Eren gripped his cup practically guzzling the rest of the liquid down as Levi watched in shock. “Oi, don’t burn your damn throat”

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand Eren stood from the counter. “I picked up that cleaning spray you like on my way back from school. Do you want me to give the bathroom a quick spritz” He said changing the subject as he headed for his bag.

Levi began washing up their cups before calling out to the boy. “Yeah if you wouldn’t mind. The sink needs a clean”

Rinsing the wares Levi dried his hands. He was so used to his and Eren’s slightly unorthodox friendship that the thought had never occurred to him that he had began relying on the boy a lot more than considered normal.

Stepping into his living room he switched on the TV for some background noise as Eren stepped out of the bathroom with his uniform shirt sleeves rolled up. 

“You look like a fucking butler dressed like that” Levi said walking over to him reaching his hands up to loosen the boy’s tie.

“I am a bit like a butler aren’t I” Eren said grinning as he looked down at the shorter man. 

Levi pulled the tie off before giving Eren’s nose a pinch. “No you’re not and stop looking down at me, do you know how infuriating it is seeing you grow up”

Eren stuck out his tongue. “Don’t get jelly just because I’m blessed in the height department”

Levi rolled his eyes as he walked back towards the kitchen. “You’re lucky I didn’t knee you in the balls. I’m at the perfect height for that”

Eren subconsciously covered his manhood at the thought of just that. He then turned around back into the bathroom to continue cleaning.

This was the new normal now and the two were quite happy with it. Carla at one point told Eren that he shouldn’t be pestering Levi so much, but the young boy just brushed it off saying the older man enjoyed the company.

Hanji would tease Levi at work about his and Eren’s closeness and how Eren was like a lost puppy without him. Levi would also brush it off with the same excuse that the poor boy just wanted the company.

Hanji had questioned what sort of company a twenty five year old man could give a fifteen year old boy, but Levi said it was because he was more of an old friend and had seen Eren grow they had a lot to relate to which wasn’t a lie. Levi felt like he knew Eren very well considering he had a lot of input in the boy’s life.

He had stopped babysitting Eren just before his fiftieth birthday and the fact Eren still came back to see him like he had never really stopped taking care of the boy, made Levi happy.

“The bathroom is done. Did you want me to hoover the bedroom” Eren said walking back into the kitchen.

Levi looked startled as if he had been pulled out of his trail of thought. “Yeah sure..”

Eren’s brows furrowed as he walked a little closer. “Hey, are you okay?” He placed a gentle hand on Levi’s shoulder as he lowered his head to look at the man’s face.

Levi flicked his ear as Eren stepped back at the stinging pain. “What was that for?”

“You interrupted me as I was thinking what to order for dinner” He said folding his arms. The reality was that he had been pondering on what he would do without the young boy in his life. He had grown so accustomed to it now.. what if this was all to suddenly change?..

“Let me cook for you?”

Levi raised a brow. “What?” 

“I’ll cook you something. Let me put my skills to work and give you a home cooked meal for once”

Levi tapped a finger to his lips as he thought. “Fine, I’ll borrow you my kitchen. Let’s finish up here and head for the shops”

Eren’s face lit up as he began doing a weird victory dance using his hands and feet. Levi laughed giving the boy a light tap on the head to get a move on. “Come on you little weirdo we haven’t got all day”

Eren got to work hovering the whole place, giving it a polish and even changing Levi’s sheets. The older man’s eyes widened as he nodded his head in approval. “Nice one kid you’re the maid I don’t pay for”

Eren scoffed as he began putting his blazer back on. “I’ve gotta give you some reason to let me come over”

Levi suddenly looked offended. “You really think I’m that shallow? You think it’s because of this I don’t mind you being here. I mean it fucking helps considering it’s always to my standard, but that’s not the reason”

Eren stood up picking Levi’s keys from the hook on the door. “I was only joking, but out of curiosity, why do you let me allow me to come see you everyday? I’m older now and you haven’t told me to piss off yet”

They both walked out the front door making their way to the main gate of the complex. “You’re not a man yet Eren and I think we both know the answer to that.. Neither of us want to admit it but we’re just used to the routine”

Eren grinned. “That’s so true. Our little routine is what I look forward to everyday and it’s nice to have someone like you in my life. I know I’m still young but I’m old enough to appreciate the fact you care about me”

Levi turned to the boy with a smirk. “What can I say you’re the only brat I can tolerate so I gotta give a damn about you”

Eren turned to look at the older man with a warm smile. “I care for you a lot too you know. I think about you everyday, when I’m at school or out with friends or Even when I’m just sitting at home, I always wonder how you're doing, if you’re happy, if Hanji has pissed you off again or if you’re getting enough sleep”

Levi’s smile faltered at he averted his eyes from the boy. “You think about me that much… yet you see me almost everyday”

Eren nodded. “I know right! That must mean I care about you a big deal huh?”

Levi sucked in his bottom lip. “Uh huh, yeah it certainly does”

Eren smiled as they both entered the store. They both began walking around each isle as Eren held the basket and Levi would pick up items to put into it.

The two would always get the few odd stares whenever they would go out together, Levi didn’t look old enough to be Eren’s dad neither did the two look at all related. It also baffled people that Eren was in uniform, but the two never cared since it was no ones business.

They left the shop with their goods and walked back home unpacking the shopping when they got in. Levi was a fussy person and had mild OCD when it came to particular things.

Eren knew him so well by now that he was able to point out all of Levi’s little pet peeves and fix them. Even something as small as knowing what goes in what cupboard and how it was placed was just one of the little things Levi found so endearing. Eren never questioned his fussy ways or made him feel like he was mad for acting so anal about these things.

“When would you like me to start dinner?” Eren said washing his hands.

“In an hour or so there’s no rush since I’ve got the night off” Levi said sitting on the couch flicking through the channels. 

Eren peered his head around the kitchen door. “Hey you never told me that!”

Levi chuckled. “To be honest I completely forgot to mention it”

Eren sat next to Levi with a pondering expression. “What’s wrong?” Levi said giving Eren’s cheek a stroke with the back of his hand.

“Can I stay over?” Eren blurted out shocking Levi.

“Oh boy…. Really Eren you already know the answer to this”

Eren pressed his hands together pleadingly. “Pleeeeease! I know you’ve said no in the past, but say yes just this once! It’s the weekend so I don’t have school tomorrow either!”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “No”

Eren huffed as he hugged his knees to his chest covering his face. “You’re mean”

Levi stroked the top of Eren’s head. “Eren.. No matter how well you know me there are just some things that you wouldn’t be able to understand at your age. It wouldn’t be right for you to stay here”

Eren lifted his head to look at the man with a pout on his lips. “What don’t I understand? You just hate me that’s all”

Levi gave the boy a sympathetic look. Eren knew how to pull at his heart strings a little too well. Cupping the boy’s face in his hands Levi spoke in a serious tone. “Eren if I let you stay here the only people to know are your parents okay?”

Eren’s lips curved slightly. “They don’t even have to know if you’re that worried about it. I can just sneak out”

Levi squished the boy’s cheeks with a cold stare on his face. “Don’t be an idiot and do as I tell you”

“Oooch okway okway I swill” He said before the man released his grip on the boy’s cheeks.

Eren then stood up very happy with himself that he had somehow convinced Levi to finally let him stay over. 

Walking to the front door, he shouted “I’ll be back” before stepping out closing it behind him.

Levi rested his face in a hand wondering if this was really a smart decision. He had always told Eren it wouldn’t be right to stay at his because they spend enough time together anyway.

Really it was because Levi knew how weird it looked. Although he was like family, to anyone from the outside looking in, he was just a stranger and an older man for the matter letting a young boy stay with him.

He knew Carla and Grisha wouldn’t have a problem with it because they knew and trusted Levi and they had every right to. Levi doted on Eren and had never given them any reason to worry about their son’s welfare.

Levi knew he was just being a worry wart and it was exciting for Eren to spend the night away from his parents.

He began watching the telly in an attempt to stop overthinking when Eren bashed open the door with his things.

“I’m back!”

Levi had a mini heart attack as he held his chest. “You need to stop doing that or I will die of shock one day”

Eren placed his things onto the floor before shutting the door. “Sorry”

“Never mind.. Did you speak with your parents?”

Eren nodded happily as he bounced over to the sofa leaning into Levi’s face. “I called mum and she said it’s about time you agreed to letting me stay!”

Levi pushed the boy out of his face. “What the hell.. Really?”

“For real, I have spoken about the fact you won’t let me stay a lot so she’s probably just happy I finally convinced you”

Levi shook his head “Well shit then”

Eren couldn’t stop smiling as he picked up his things carrying it to Levi’s room. 

“Oh so now you’re assuming you’re sleeping in there?”

Eren turned around. “Oh I’m not?...I thought it would be nice to be in the same room”

Levi shook his head. “Nope you’re in here tonight. At least let me sleep without breathing the same air as you”

Eren looked disappointed but he listened not wanting to push his luck any further.

The two spent the rest of the evening how they normally would except for the fat Eren managed to whip up an amazing dinner that left them both stuffed and unable to move.

They lounged on the sofa watching one of their favourite horror films letting their food settle.

By the time it had finished the two wasn’t sure what to do with themselves. This was the part in their routine where Eren would leave. And it would all start back up again tomorrow, but that wasn’t happening tonight and Levi was baffled as to why he was suddenly nervous. 

“Wanna watch another one?” Eren said breaking the silence.

“Sure I’m up for that” Levi said adjusting his position so both his legs lay outstretched on the couch.

Eren picked up the remote to change films as Levi closed his eyes stretching with his head leaning over the edge of the sofa. sitting back up he almost yelled when he saw the younger boy hovering over him. 

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Eren grinned. “I just wanted to scare you”

Levi’s heart rate had increased and he suddenly felt uneasy. “Get off me you little creep” He said pushing the boy’s chest.

Eren snickered as he lay down resting his head in Levi’s lap. The man fidgeted as the boy wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist nuzzing the side of his face in Levi’s lap.

“You are so fucking clingy” Levi said trying to make the situation as normal as he possibly could. 

“Hmm” Eren responded, too wrapped up in the movie to really listen to him.

A few minutes in, Levi subconsciously found his hand tangled in the boy’s head as he stroked the mop of brunette locks.

He heard Eren sigh contently and suddenly realised what he was doing. Removing his hand he put it behind his own head scolding himself for indulging in this kind of behaviour.

Eren then huffed as his hand rose up as if it was in search of something Levi watched from the corner of his eye until Eren sat up slightly looking at Levi with an unamused expression. 

“What?” Levi said, his brows furrowing.

Eren didn’t say a word as he stretched out his hand to Levi opening and closing it.

Levi was still confused but his hand began moving by itself as he gave it to Eren. The boy grinned before getting back into position and resting Levi’s hand on his head.

Levi frowned before giving Eren’s head a small tap. “I see you’re still demanding as always”

Eren hummed nuzzling his face into Levi more. The older man jolted as he pushed on Eren’s head. “Oi stop doing that”

Eren shifted himself a little higher as not to annoy Levi. “Is this better?” 

Levi nodded. “Definitely”

By the end of the movie Eren had already fallen asleep squeezing tightly onto Levi. The older man wriggled free somehow before observing the boy. 

He smiled slightly at the content expression on Eren’s face and he went to retrieve the boy’s covers and pillow. He stealthy fit the sleeping boy’s head on top of his pillow and draped the covers over his body before turning off the TV and making his own way to bed. He yawned as he began stripping from his clothes into his loose pyjamas falling into the bed afterwards. 

He never got tired around this time because of his job so he would usually be at work right now and fall asleep when he got home, but for some reason he was shattered and couldn’t keep his eyes open for much longer.

He switched out all the lights plunging his place into darkness and got cosy under his covers. He chuckled slightly hearing Eren snores from the living room before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

“Ngh.. ah Le..levi”

Opening his eyes Levi sighed. The room was pitch black so he couldn’t figure out why he had suddenly woken up.

That was until he felt a firm grip on his waist and a bare chest on his exposed back followed by the slow uneven breaths of the boy who was supposed to be asleep on the sofa. 

Levi stayed quiet covering a hand over his mouth as his eyes widened. Eren had stripped him of his bottoms and pulled his top up so that his hands could touch Levi’s bare skin.

Levi was completely disoriented. He had to be dreaming, but even if he was why the fuck would he dream of this?..

He let out a muffled gasp as he felt Eren’s shaft slide between his cheeks and the boy moaned gripping tighter onto Levi’s hips.

This was no dream and Levi had to put an end to it now… But he was frozen, why was he scared of Eren realising he was awake?

He nearly let a whine slip as Eren wrapped his arms around him pulling the smaller man closer as he began rocking his hips.

Levi squeezed his eyes shut as Eren’s lips kissed at his neck and shoulders. “Levi~” He moaned out breathlessly as his body began twitching. 

Levi sucked in his lips as he tried to prepare himself for what was about to happen. 

With a hand under Levi’s side wrapped around his waist the other gripped at the man’s behind squeezing it to give him more friction as Eren neared completion.

He began shaking whilst muffled incoherent moans fell from his mouth and his forehead rest against Levi’s back as he tried to compose himself. His fingers dug into Levi’s skin causing the older man to hold back a moan.

Eren threw his head back as he released his load a husky moan leaving his lips. 

Levi continued to hold a hand over his mouth as a silent tear fell from his eyes. 

Eren Lay motionless for a few moments before realising what he had actually done “Shit..”

Levi held back a whine as he felt the boy’s hands slide between his cheeks as the boy checked how much he had released onto the man. He then got busy pulling up Levi’s pyjama trousers from his ankles and adjusting the top. 

Levi was confused and devastated at the same time. Eren had never given him any impression that he was prone to this type of behaviour and now he had gone and done something so stupid. Levi wanted answers, but there was no way he could make Eren aware that he was awake. 

Eren began hugging the quiet man planting soft kisses on his neck as Levi lay motionless. “I love you~” Eren said squeezing the man tighter.

Levi wanted to scream. This wasn’t the Eren he knew this was a huge fuck up there had to be something wrong.

The younger boy then sat up as Levi stealthily pretended to be asleep. Eren sat for a few moments observing the man before making his way off the bed and out of the room.

When he heard his door close Levi sat up breathing heavily as the tears run down his face quicker. What the fuck had just taken place and why did Eren have to go and do something like that?

He heard Eren yawn loudly from the living room and was in two minds to go and punch the living shit out of him. 

Lying back down Levi stared at the ceiling the uncomfortable sticky feeling between his legs causing him to tear up again. 

He was frustrated, this wasn’t supposed to happen, he and Eren were so good. Eren was his little prince charming who’d never do something like this. He denied it all this had to be a dream he wouldn’t believe it.

After quietly cleaning up Eren's mess Levi struggled to fall back to sleep as every creak or movement he heard from the other room made him nervous that the boy would come back in. He finally managed to doze off, but only after laying awake for what felt like hours.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

Levi woke up around midday and just lay in bed staring out the window. He didn’t want to move as he was still trying to process if last night really happened.

As he blinked he heard his doorknob turn and his heart skipped a beat.

Eren walked in quietly as Levi shut his eyes tight. He couldn’t even bring himself to look at the boy. 

“Hey, sleeping beauty it’s time to wake up” Eren said soothingly as his hand brushed hair away from Levi’s face.

“Go away” Levi said groggily.

“I made you a tea” Eren responded unphased. 

Levi opened his eyes and they landed on the boy looking at him with a sweet smile. He was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers with a tea in his hand.

“Put some fucking clothes on!” Levi said pulling the covers over his head. 

He heard Eren laugh before the cup was rested on the side. He then felt the covers get pulled as Eren towered over him,m Their faces an inch apart.

“Are you gonna get up now?”

Levi nodded as his body was frozen in place. Eren then grinned cheekily. “Good cos I didn’t make you that tea to be wasted”

He then sat up and headed for the other room as Levi watched him. It baffled him how Eren was acting completely normal.

Picking up his drink he sat with his knees to his chest as he sipped the hot liquid. Maybe this was alright perhaps he could be like Eren and they both could continue as normal. He was unsettled at the thought Eren could take advantage of him, but he was young and uneducated and wasn’t it normal for teenage boys to experiment… Levi was sure it was supposed to require a willing participant, but Eren probably projected it all onto Levi considering the amount of time they spend together.

This still didn’t solve the problem of how far apart they were in the age department. If anyone was to ever find out Levi didn’t even want to think about the repercussions of this.

Eren then returned to the room holding his mug as he sat on the bed with Levi. “You alright? You seem tired still?” He said before taking a sip.

Levi watched him before clearing his throat. “Eren do you know what consent is?”

The younger boy choked on his tea before turning to Levi. “Excuse me?” 

“You heard me?”

Eren rubbed the back of his head. “When someone gives you permission to do something you’ve asked?”

Levi sighed. “Right… So Eren why didn’t you ask if it was okay to touch me last night”

Eren froze as Levi stared at him with a serious expression. “I’m not mad… But I am disappointed in you, I feel like you used me to get yourself off and trust me I get it you’re at that age now where sex is exciting and all you wanna do is jack off, but what you did last night went too far”

Eren couldn’t even look at Levi as he gripped his cup.

“You could have ruined everything here by just doing that. If I was smart I would kick you out now and have no more to do with you just to protect myself, but….. I like you a lot brat and I don’t want the years we’ve spent building this relationship to crumble away because your slowly turning into a man with needs”

Eren raised his head to look at Levi. He looked completely shocked and unable to move.

“I’m giving you this chance to explain yourself, because I did plan on letting it slide, but what good would that do you in the future. We never have to bring it up again and can go on as normal, I just want to know why do that to me”

Eren opened his mouth as a choked sound came out he then grumbled as he began crying much to Levi’s surprise. He dropped the cup which he was holding as frustrated tears fell from his eyes and Levi quickly placed his mug to one side to pull the boy into a hug.

“I’m not going to pander to your behaviour, but I know you well Eren and that wasn’t you last night. You told me you care about me so why would you do something so out of character? I have a gut feeling, but I need to hear it from you”

Pulling away Levi cupped the boy’s cheek as he leaned to look at Eren’s face. 

“I..it’s because.. I”

Levi watched him as he struggled to speak his face wearing a compassionate expression. It hurt him more than he realised seeing Eren so frustrated about something natural. “It’s okay, Eren you're talking to me I won’t judge. I get it”

Eren shook his head as he looked at Levi.”You won't”

Levi scoffed. “Give me a little credit Eren geez”

“You won’t get it and you’ll think I’m disgusting”

Levi leaned back holding the boy’s head to his chest. “Stop saying stupid things and spit it out already”  
~  
~  
~

“I think...I’m in love with you”

Levi froze as his hand stopped stroking Eren’s head. 

“See I told you! You really will think I’m a creep now!”

Levi pushed Eren off his chest as the boy rubbed his face in frustration. “Eren.. I”

“Don’t say anything it’s fine I get it I’m just a kid and this looks bad for you and now I’ve ruined everything!”

Levi frowned before giving the boy a tap to the face. “Just shut up I’m trying to process this”

Eren held his face as his bottom lip dropped. He watched Levi as the man thought about what was said.

“You don't love me like that Eren… Look we both love each other, but it’s not the same as two people who are married or in a relationship. You have gotten confused about where to direct your sudden sexual awakening. It’s okay, I've got it now”

Eren wiped his eyes. “But I-”

“Shhhh” Levi placed a finger to Eren’s lips. “You don’t have to defend yourself. I see it all very clearly now”

Cupping the boy’s face in his hands Levi smiled. “You’re growing up too quickly and I can’t keep up.. Why couldn’t you just stay my cute innocent little Eren forever? Now I have to talk to you about girls and stuff” 

Eren’s face twisted into a confused expression. “Wait, what if I have a preference for boys.. Like you?”

Levi let go of the boy’s face. “How did you know that?”

Eren looked at Levi. “I remember a conversation you and Hanji had when I was younger”

Levi raised a brow. “Damn you really did listen to a lot of our shitty talks. Anyway it doesn’t really matter what your preference is. You need to control yourself and not allow your dick to overrule your brain”

Eren cringed as he rubbed his arm. “Sure..”

Levi shook his head. “You might be feeling embarrassed after this conversation but I'm certainly happy that I can finally function like normal again”

Eren nodded. “Chin up cutie it’s okay now let's go make some breakfast and you need to clean up that tea you just spilt. Come on nothing has to change here” Levi extended out his hand as Eren took ahold of it and the older man helped him up before pulling him to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi had stuck to his word and continued like normal. Eren did struggle with it to begin with and that was only made evident when he would unexpectedly get hard around the older man and it took everything in him not to push Levi onto the bed and have his way with him.

It became easier as time went on and by his sixteenth birthday all that was a thing of the past. He was slowly maturing and able to control himself better. 

Staying at Levi’s had become another new normal, he might as well have lived there. The two seemed like they couldn’t function without each other.

“Oi Eren pass me the remote” Levi said holding out his hand as he stared at the screen. 

He jumped when he felt something warm and sort in his hand turning to see Eren resting his face in Levi’s outstretched hand.

“Eww do you fucking mind” Levi said swatting the boy’s face away.

“You’re so cruel to me” Eren said pouting before handing over the remote. 

Levi ignored him as he turned up the volume. 

Eren’s voice had matured with the rest of him and Levi was still in denial about him growing older and that was only made obvious by the way he treated the boy.

“I’m going to work so don’t stay up late again tonight” Levi said turning to look at the boy.

“For fucks sake, you say this every night. Aren’t you tired of treating me like a child yet”

Yet again Eren was ignored as Levi continued to watch the telly.

He smirked before twisting his body round so his feet lay in Levi’s lap. The older man instinctively began massaging them whilst his eyes never left the screen and Eren chuckled to himself.

The two also shared a bed and this was the part that neither of them even spoke about. It just started happening organically and it was kept a secret from anyone outside their bubble. 

Eren would fall asleep whilst Levi was at work and when the older man would finish he would then get into the bed with Eren where the younger boy would spoon Levi until he would then wake up for school and the cycle would continue.

The days neither of them had anything to do were the same except they would lay in bed just that little bit longer snuggled up with one another.

It was like a relationship without the intimacy even though there had been a few close calls where Levi had to shut Eren down. 

Eren argued that they were basically seeing each other and that no one was going to find out if they just indulged in a little fun. Levi would respond with a tap to Eren’s head and something along the lines of. “You’re just a horny brat who still hasn’t learned what self control is so turn around and go to sleep”

With Eren’s growing maturity he knew that this was just unfair. Levi allowed him to have all the perks of being with him without allowing the boy to touch him. Eren knew it was because of their age gap, but he felt old enough to make the decision for himself.

Tonight was just another one of those nights for the boy as he lay holding Levi to his body as the man let out soft sighs in his slumber whilst rubbing himself teasingly on the boy.

Eren grumbled at how unfair life was for him and like he always did, he began to push his luck brushing his lips on Levi’s neck kissing at the skin whilst his hand slid up the sleeping man’s shirt.

His boxers became tight but he would just have to ignore it. There was no way he was going to make another mistake again.

He continued to kiss at any visible skin pulling Levi’s loose top just off his shoulder so he could touch more with his mouth.

His fingers began playing with a perked bud as his tongue slid up behind the man’s ear.

“Aaah ugh..”

Eren froze he had never heard Levi make that noise before. Could he finally have cracked him.

He swiftly continued flicking his thumb over the man’s nipple teasingly as he gently bit Levi’s ear lobe.

Levi’s breathing had changed and Eren could also feel his heart beating faster… This was actually happening.

Levi let out small subtle moans as Eren slid a hand down to his boxers and to his surprise the man was already hard.

“ngh..~” Levi moaned as Eren gently palmed at his boxers. He bit his lip excited at what was about to unfold tonight.

“Levi?.. Are you awake?”

With no response Eren Pulled Levi onto his back as he climbed on top of the sleeping man. He knew he shouldn’t but he slid a hand into Levi’s boxers and his breathing hitched as he felt Levi’s shaft in his hands. 

He could feel himself growing bigger as he began rubbing up and down on Levi’s arousal. He held himself up by his other had as he stared longingly at Levi’s face whilst the man stirred in his sleep. 

“Ahh.. ngh..” Levi’s hips began moving and Eren grinned excitedly as he watched Levi finally give into him.

“I know you’re awake now.. But we can keep pretending you’re asleep if you feel more comfortable?” Eren said his wrist twisting as he felt Levi tense. 

He leaned into the older man’s neck kissing at his jaw whilst his hand continued to pump the length in his palm.

He was so drunk on all these new sensations that he didn’t see it coming when Levi pushed the boy off him. 

“He..hey!”

Levi sat up looking completely torn and confused. 

“Oh for gods sake just let me fuck you already!” Eren yelled out frustrated.

Levi covered his face in his hand. “You really aren’t gonna stop this shit are you?”

Eren sat up facing Levi. “I just don’t understand why we can’t! You’re even stopping yourself from getting off, what is the big issue here?!”

Levi rolled his eyes. “If you seriously can’t share a bed with me without getting it up then go sleep on the couch again. I’m doing this for your own good”

Eren pushed Levi onto his back as he climbed on top of him again. “That’s just bullshit.. What are you doing for my own good huh? Letting me practically live with you, Eat with you, We even go shopping together and we sleep in the same fucking bed! Why is all that okay but when I want to be just that little bit closer to you, That’s a problem?” 

Levi looked up at the annoyed boy and sighed. “Because Eren I don’t look at you that way. We’ve always had our little routine and sure things have changed over the years, but I will not let lust ruin something I hold dear. You’re too young to understand me right now but you will and I don’t care if you hate me for it”

Eren was mad and the ache in his boxers had not left. “So your telling me. No matter how much I turned you on, or the fact I’m here ready to give you exactly what you need right now. You don’t look at me that way and you’re prepared to just leave it at that..”

Levi looked up at Eren with an understanding expression. “It’s not what you want to hear but yes, that’s correct” 

Eren chuckled bitterly before sitting up. “I’m sleeping on the couch“

Levi sat up with him holding the boy’s arm. “Eren please don’t be so mad about this”

Eren rubbed his temples in frustration. “You know, in your little attempt to keep me close and not fuck this up, you’ve gone and done exactly that. I feel like you’ve played with my heart and then chucked it right back at me. I’ve been given a trial of the Levi boyfriend experience, but I must be at least of age and his type to upgrade to the full package?.. Fuck this I can’t keep doing it”

Levi tried not to laugh as he covered his mouth. “Eren stop being stupid and come here. You’re the one that went and made this weird maybe you should stop crushing on your babysitter”

Eren huffed at the fact he wasn’t being taken seriously. “I’m leaving”

Levi smirked. “No your not come and give me a cuddle that always makes you feel better”

Eren couldn’t believe what he was hearing as he stood from the bed walking to the door.

Levi watched with subtle confusion etched on his face..

“You know what would make me feel better?!”

Levi was taken aback by the sudden harsh tone. “What?”

“If you just sucked my fucking dick!”

And with that, the door slammed shut and Levi was left in shock.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day was an awkward one with Eren completely ignoring Levi. Even though the older man tried his best to keep things normal.

“Your mum called me earlier, she needs your help with the shopping today” Levi said before taking a sip of his tea.

“Fuck that”

Eren’s behaviour was becoming intolerable and Levi’s patience was at its limit.

“Go and help your mum otherwise I’ll squeeze your balls so hard they’ll pop”

Eren chuckled dryly. “Would be the most attention you’ve ever given them”

Standing from the kitchen table Levi walked to the sofa where Eren was sitting whacking him around the head with the newspaper he was reading. “I’ve had enough of your bullshit! If you want your balls tickled so much then why are you still here? There’s a whole selection of candidates at your school so do me a favour and get fucked already because I can’t deal with your shit for one more second!”

Eren frowned before standing to yell over Levi. “What part of I wanna fuck you aren’t you getting into that old man skull of yours! We’re supposed to be together and I wanna get my balls tickled by you, you fucking cunt!”

Levi Hit the boy with the paper again “Stop being so hooked on me and find yourself a real girlfriend or boyfriend whatever takes your fancy but I am not spending another goddamn second being your pretend boyfriend!”

Eren gripped hold of Levi’s shoulders “Pretend?! Don’t make me laugh You’ve practically groomed me to want you and now you want to back out! Not a chance I want what’s rightfully mine”

Levi wriggled out of Eren’s grip “I’m not your damn property kid, I think you should go back to your parents. I am hurt that you would even say that when I have constantly tried to avoid being looked at like some pervert” The last part of his sentence came out choked as Levi rubbed his arm.

Eren calmed down as he could see Levi was upset. “Levi.. I’m sorry. Hey Look I’m just a brat who says dumb shit.. I didn’t mean what I said please don’t get upset”

He tried to pull Levi into a hug but the older man wasn’t having any of it as he brushed past Eren walking into his room slamming the door.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eren had never felt so stupid. Why did he have to go and hurt Levi like that, the older man’s worst nightmare was anyone thinking he was touching Eren when in reality it is the younger boy that kept trying his luck.

He had decided to give the man a bit of space and helped his mum with the shopping. 

He didn’t go straight back to Levi’s and instead stayed with his parents for a bit. It was only when he realised the time did he dash back to see the man before he left for work. Opening the door he paused seeing Levi in uniform with his work bag over his shoulder. 

He ran up to him, not caring if he was pushed off, pulling the smaller figure into a hug. Surprisingly Levi tentatively wrapped his own arms around Eren and he squeezed the boy back.

“I'm so sorry. Please lets not fight over something so stupid again!” Eren said lifting the man’s chin to look at him.

“Don’t be such a fucking brat all your life then”

Eren smiled as he looked down at Levi. “You actually deserve a medal.. You’ve had to put up with my shit more than my own parents have”

Levi grinned. “Well at least you get it, now let me go, otherwise I’ll miss my train”

Eren listened but not before giving Levi another squeeze.

He watched as Levi left through the door a sigh of relief leaving his mouth. He made a deal with himself at that moment that if he was ever going to win Levi over then he would have to man up and show Levi he was worth it.

It all seemed clear now and nothing could get in between him and his goal. Levi would learn to fall in love with him and they would live 

Happily  
Ever  
after…..

“Eren.. I took the offer already, I can’t back out of it now”

“I know it’s sudden but you knew you couldn’t live with me forever”

“Please don’t cry I promise I’ll stay in contact and even visit you when I can”

……


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy to read the positive comments you guys have left me!
> 
> It's great to see you all like it so far, please enjoy the new update mwah xx

This was not supposed to happen.. Levi was being ripped away from him and there was nothing Eren could do about it.

“Please don’t go! I can’t live without you!” Eren said sobbing into Levi’s lap as the man comforted him on the sofa. 

“Don’t be silly of course you can. Just look at this as a positive thing, can’t you be a little happy for me”

Eren could not stop sobbing as he gripped onto Levi’s waist. “No I can’t!”

Levi sighed as he stroked the boy’s head. “I love you so much Eren, but this is not a debate I have to go and you will just have to get on without me”

“I won’t let you go! You can’t just get rid of me so easily!”

Levi slid off the couch to sit on the floor with the boy cradling him in his arms. “I’m not getting rid of you stupid, I just have to move on with my life and unfortunately that means leaving you here. Don’t think this doesn’t hurt me as much as it does you. I’m gonna be a mess without you”

Eren lifted his head, his tear stained face staring at Levi. “Let me come with you?”

Levi tilted his head as his hand stroked the younger boy’s face. “You know that’s not possible cutie. Things will work out I promise”

“But you’re going to forget about me” Eren said laying his head on Levi’s chest.

“How on earth am I going to forget about you” Levi said holding the boy close.

This was it, the moment Eren had never thought about because he had always imagined his life with Levi, but now the older man had been promoted again and was relocating to manage a new site.

The opportunity was beneficial for Levi, but it meant a lot of sacrifices had to be made and unfortunately one was the close nurtured relationship he had with Eren.

The boy was not taking the news well and with only a month to prepare for the change he became more clingy than he ever had been...

Levi felt like he couldn’t even take a shit in peace as the boy hung outside the door waiting to tail Levi like some lost puppy. The older man allowed it since he guessed it would help when it came to moving day…

As boxes were packed, Eren sat in to corner with a pout on his lips refusing to help. He wanted no part in this new venture and Levi just shrugged as he continued to wrap his belongings.

The night before the move was strange for both of them. Levi allowed Eren to stay with him up until the last minute and the younger boy was grateful for that.

The house was empty with stacked boxes and a few items left out to use in the morning. Levi’s bed was also put down so the two slept with the mattress on the floor. 

Levi lay facing Eren as he wiped the boy’s eyes. He felt so guilty, but there was nothing he could do. 

“Eren please stop crying, you’re making the pillow wet”

Eren wasn’t listening as the silent tears continued to fall. He’d had his outbursts and his tantrums so all he could do was cry with no sound as he looked at Levi his hands stroking at the curves of the man’s face. 

“You’re acting like we’re never going to see each other again” Levi said shuffling closer to the boy.

“It’s not enough for me to see you every so often when for the last seven years of my life I’ve seen you near enough everyday”

Levi nodded. “I know, it’s been so long now I don’t even remember a time in my life without you”

Eren sniffled his eyes not leaving Levi’s face. “Seven years is a long time to love someone, especially when all that person sees you as, is a kid”

Levi chuckled. “You are a kid, but remember that you're the only one I can tolerate and the funny thing is I don’t ever remember you being this much of a crybaby”

Eren rolled his eyes, he was not in the mood for Levi’s banter. “You’re always changing the subject.. I just told you I’ve been in love with you for years and you wanna talk about me being a crybaby”

Levi smiled sympathetically. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to disregard your feelings, I just don’t know what I’m supposed to do with that information. I used to think you were confused, but as time went on and you weren’t growing out of it I realised you weren’t kidding around..”

Eren eyes watched the man as he spoke and his thumb brushed lightly over Levi’s parted lips. “I’m such a loser.. I had this big plan to win you over and make you mine and now just a few weeks later you’re fucking off and I won’t have you to turn to anymore. You won’t just be a few doors down from me and some new person is going to move in here after all the memories we’ve shared”

Levi looked hurt as he watched the boy talk. “You’re going to have a hard time forgiving me aren’t you?”

Eren closed his eyes taking a breath. “Yeah.. I am..”

He opened his eyes as he felt Levi’s hand on his cheek. The older man now had tears slowly falling from his eyes and Eren sat frozen looking at him.

“I didn’t want to think about any of this, I just took the opportunity because I knew I needed to, but now I’m looking at everything I am losing and It’s scary, I’m so fucking scared Eren”

Eren pulled Levi into a hug as he comforted the now sobbing man. “I’m getting older and this is no offence to you, but my life revolves around a sixteen year old boy who is head over heels for me and I cannot give him what he wants” 

Eren continued to hold Levi as the man spoke. “I have been so close to risking it all with you because it’s as if you were created for me. You get me and I get you, but life had to fuck us somewhere and decided to make you ten years too young for me”

Eren’s eyes widened at what he was hearing. “I’m so sorry Eren. I know this is such an areshole thing to do and I’ve never been the runaway from your problems type of guy, but I can’t keep doing this anymore it physically hurts me”

Removing his face from Eren’s shoulder Levi looked up at the boy. “I’m so sorry Eren”

The younger boy didn’t know what to say this was a lot to take in.

Lifting a hand onto Levi’s face again he observed Levi’s body language and right then he knew what he needed to do…

Leaning down he captured the smaller man’s lips in his holding Levi’s cheek gently stroking his thumb across the tear stained skin. Levi put up no fight wrapping his arms around Eren’s neck alerting the boy that he had read the man right.

Eren hugged Levi closer as their lips moulded together, the smaller man’s tongue slid its way into Eren’s mouth as he sighed contently. The younger boy did the same moaning slightly as Levi’s hand gripped the hair at the back of his head.

He had always wanted this. Levi had been his infatuation from the day they’d first meŧ and even though it was bittersweet, He was happy that he could at least seal his feelings like this.

His lips couldn’t get enough as they dominated Levi’s and the older man’s soft whines of approval were setting his body on fire.

Pulling away a string of saliva separated with them as they stared at each other with need.

Eren knew no matter how hard he tried this was all Levi could do for him and he was okay with that. He felt closer than he ever had and his mind was spinning at the thought this might be the last time he could hold Levi like this.

“I love you Levi” Eren said with a sad look in his eyes.

Levi sucked in his bottom lip willing himself not to cry again. “I love you too Eren”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

The morning went too quick for Eren’s liking. The removal van arrived at eight thirty on the dot and the two watched as the movers picked up Levi’s belongings carrying them to the van.

Carla and Grisha came out their door to say their goodbyes. Carla burst into tears as she held onto Levi. “Words can’t begin to describe how much we’re all going to miss you”

Levi nodded his head trying to fight back tears for what felt like the one hundredth time. Grisha then pulled the man into a tight embrace. “Thank you for taking care of Eren for us. He’s a respectable young man all thanks to you” Levi gave the man a warm smile.

“I’m going to miss you all like crazy”

The two adults then gave Levi and Eren some space to say their goodbyes. The place was now empty and the van was already en route to his new home.

“I can’t believe how big this place looks without all your shit” Eren said with a slight sniffle.

“I know, it’s crazy what you can accumulate after spending so long in one place” Levi said looking around at the open space.

The two then made eye contact and neither of them spoke for a few seconds.

“Levi.. Can I-”

Levi nodded frantically as Eren practically ran at him picking the man up as their lips connected. Levi wrapped himself around the boy as both he and Eren’s heads turned left and right kissing each other passionately on the spot. 

Levi moaned as Eren bit his lip and he willed himself not to get too pent up even though his body ached for something more.

Eren was finding it hard to control himself as he found himself pinning the smaller man against a wall. Levi let out a surprised noise before the boy began rubbing himself on the older man.

Levi gripped at Eren’s hair making sure his and Eren’s lips didn’t separate.

The two were then rudely interrupted by a car horn as they froze in position breathing heavily. 

“That’s my queue to go” Levi said as he removed himself from Eren’s grasp. He then held out his hand to the boy and Eren could feel his heart breaking. He pulled out his set of keys to Levi’s place handing it to the man before they both walked to the door. 

Levi locked up the place and turned to give Eren a weak smile before walking to Hanji’s car. 

Eren watched his whole world breaking apart little by little as Levi got into the passenger seat. Hanji leaned out the window waving at Eren and the boy tried his best to smile waving back.

Levi’s eyes diverted from Eren as Hanji began backing out of the gate and Eren couldn’t hold back as his eyes welled up with tears. 

He punched at the wall behind him angrily as Hanji’s car sped off before he then leaned his back against it and slid down into a ball sobbing whilst cupping his head.

Levi wasn't coming back and he sure as hell wasn’t going to be seeing him anytime soon. That’s what Eren got from their conversation. Levi couldn’t give Eren what he wanted so he decided to run away instead.

Eren was so pissed he didn’t understand that if age was the only thing stopping them than why couldn’t Levi just wait for him. The same questions kept circling around his head until he stood up in a huff walking back to his parents.

Carla and Grisha watched as Eren stormed through the door heading straight for his room a loud bang followed startling the two as Eren slammed his door.

“He’s going to be like this for a while” Carla said looking at her husband.

Eren began changing into some jogging bottoms and a vest top before grabbing his gym bag and heading straight past his parents again and out the door.

He had some pent up anger that needed releasing and one unlucky punch bag was about to have Eren project a whole ton of shit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY!
> 
> I apologise for my disappearance and just the general fact that I'm a shit person for not updating this in so long!
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter and just rest assured that I have not forgotten about it at all. I'm just a very busy women and the things I actually wanna do (aka writing this fic) cannot be done sometimes due to my life being a shit show.
> 
> Anywho love you all and thanks for understanding xx

“Eren!.... Mikasa and Armin are here! They’re in the car waiting for you”

“Alright, I’ll be down in a sec” 

Picking up a box with the last of his belongings, Eren took one last look at his now empty bedroom before walking out, shutting the door and heading down the stairs. As he entered the kitchen he saw his mum standing with a hand on her hip smiling at him. “I don’t know how I feel about my only son leaving the nest, but you have no idea of how proud I am”

Eren grinned before walking towards her leaning in for a hug. “This is all so weird. I’ve never coped well with changes”

“That’s true, but you’re a man now and it’s time for this push of independence. Your dad messaged and said he’s sorry he couldn’t be here to say goodbye but you’ll be back over Christmas right?” 

Eren nodded. “Of course I’m not missing out on one of your Christmas dinners” He kissed his mums cheek before heading out the door waving to his mum as he ran towards Mikasa’s car.

“Hurry up, we haven’t got all day” The short haired girl said with a grin as the boy chucked his box into the back seats with Armin before sliding into the front passenger's seat. 

“Sorry I was having a moment up there by myself” He said clicking the seat belt.

“Is that all you’ve got?” Armin said staring at the limited amount of items in the box.

“Yeah, me and my dad have already moved my stuff last week so this was all I had left”

Armin nodded as Mikasa began to reverse the car.

“I don’t know what Uni is going to be like but from what I’ve heard we survive on ramen noodles and party like it’s going out of fashion” Mikasa said chuckling.

Eren sighed. “Now that second one I can get behind, but like hell am I surviving on ramen. My palette could never”

Armin scoffed “Your such a snob when it comes to food. It’s a wonder your mum can cook for you”

Eren leaned back into his chair as Mikasa began driving. “Where do you think I get it from? She’s the best cook I know.. Well besides me”

The two shook their heads before Eren switched on the radio and leaned his arm out the window.

Four years had passed since Eren’s passionate goodbye to Levi and a lot had changed. Eren was now a young man and was on his way into a new chapter of his life with two of his best friends.

The young man had never forgotten about Levi, but as the years went by it became easier to put that part of his life behind him. 

The first two years were tough and Eren acted out to the point his mum and dad had to seek professional help to deal with their son. Eren would text Levi frequently but the replies stopped in the middle of the second year. He couldn’t even find the man on social media and it just fed Eren’s growing anger towards Levi. 

It pissed him off that Levi never even bothered to give an explanation and wondered how he could just cut all contact with him so easily, but these sorts of things didn’t linger with Eren too much anymore.

He was older now and had a better understanding for Levi’s reasons and the way things played out. Although he had come to peace with the issue the hurt was still there and a huge hole was still embedded in his life.

As of now he was just looking forward to his future, he had goals he wanted to achieve and there was no way he was going to get anywhere sitting in his room pondering over things that were out of his control.

The drive was a long one, almost 4 hours and the three made a few stops along the way for food and toilet breaks. Eren had also began smoking as a vice for coping and though his mum pleaded with him to stop he hadn’t quite given it up yet.

“We’re here” Mikasa said pulling into the car park. Armin and Eren stuck their heads out the window as they looked around. “So this is our new home. The main building shouldn’t be too far then” Armin said checking the maps on his phone.

Eren got out the car stretching. “I checked it out last week it’s literally the next road over” 

Armin nodded as he stepped out the door. Mikasa opened the boot that was filled with all hers and Armin’s things. 

“I’ll go ahead and open the door” Eren said grabbing his box. Armin began picking up his things from the boot as Eren walked to their new home. Unlocking the door he walked into the room he had claimed placing the box on the floor with his other belongings.

Armin, Mikasa and Eren were renting an apartment together. Eren and his father had been the ones to sort out their housing and they had found a Landlord renting to students attending the nearby University. 

Eren felt lucky to have his two best friends by his side whilst he entered this exciting chapter in his life. He pulled up the blinds to his room as he looked out the window. Everything seemed to be going well for him.

Armin and Mikasa then came in and both excitedly began running in and out of the rooms.

“This is actually our home!” The girl said running into Eren’s room excitedly.

“I know! I knew you guys would like it!” Eren said cockily.

Armin then peered round the door. “We actually have a decent sized bathroom! Eren I’m so impressed”

The boy raised a brow. “And you both doubted me tch..”

Mikasa smiled. “Seriously Eren well done”

Eren waved a hand dismissively before they all heard a car horn. 

“That’s Granddad with our stuff Mikasa” Armin said before disappearing out of sight.

Mikasa then left the room to collect her belongings. Armin’s Grandfather owned a van and offered to move all of his grandson’s and Mikasa’s things to their new home and the two gratefully accepted the offer.

The rest of their day was spent unpacking and making lists of things they would all need to furnish the place. 

They ordered takeout as a treat for completing their tasks and then decided on going out to celebrate with a couple of drinks.

Mikasa had found a nearby bar on her phone and the three decided to go check it out.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Mikasa you’re such a lightweight!” Eren teased as the tipsy girl struggled to stay upright.

Armin was also rosy cheeked as he stared off into space whilst Eren could hold his liquor pretty well and the thought of getting absolutely smashed didn’t necessarily appeal to him right now.

The three sat at the bar whilst loud music and colourful lights covered the place and people were dancing on the dance floor as the DJ played his set. It was quite fancy for a local bar and Eren wondered if there was somewhere cheaper and more suited to students. He didn’t complain since this was a new area and it would take a while for them to become familiar with it, but he just couldn’t help feeling a little out of place.

Armin had dragged Eren onto the dance floor and began drunkenly trying to dance with his friend. Eren burst out laughing as he span the blonde boy and Armin began struggling to stand.

Mikasa had followed them to the floor and found herself dodging drunk boys that wanted to dance with her. 

The night seemed to be going well considering the awkward start. The three had also made friends with a trio who had found themselves in quite a similar situation as them.

Annie, Bertolt and Reiner were attending the same uni as the other three, had also moved not too far away and wanted to have a chill night of drinking.

“We should all go and explore the town tomorrow” Reiner suggested before knocking back a beer.

“Yeah I’m down for that. We need to do some shopping anyway. We have no food indoors” Eren said running a hand through his hair. 

Annie, who seemed to have warmed to Mikasa and was keen on looking after the drunk girl, turned to look at the boys. “We need to do the same. We all literally moved in today and have nothing”

Bertolt nodded. “I am determined not to fit the uni stereotype and actually eat like a decent human being”

Eren laughed. “I’ll drink to that”

Armin then staggered over to the table and practically slammed his bottle of drink on the table as he sat next to Eren. “Yes! I love this, a group shopping trip!”

Eren smirked. “You’re so fucking drunk Armin”

The blonde boy turned around pouting. “I’m not that drunk!”

Eren just shook his head as he took a swig of his drink.

The group continued to talk and drink as the night went on. Reiner found himself taking Armin’s drink from him as the boy became more animated. Eren was used to Armin’s behaviour, but when the boy got stupid drunk he turned into a flirtatious mess for Eren.

Eren was very open about his sexuality and he had thought at one point Armin was also gay, but this just wasn’t the case. They both shared a mutual banter on the subject, but Eren looked at Armin as a friend and nothing more.

“Oi stop it you’re completely wasted” Eren said trying to push Armin off his lap.

“Ereeeen I’m lending you my arse for one night just one and you can do whatever you want. How can you pass this up” The other boy said between hiccups.

“Is he always like this” Annie said amused.

Eren shook his head. “No, not all the time, but when he is I can’t get rid of him”

Mikasa lifted her head from the table looking at Armin. “Oi don’t piss Eren off again, how many times has he got to tell you just cos he fucks dudes doesn’t mean you’re on his agenda”

Everyone at the table began stifling chuckles s Eren face palmed. “You two are actually the worst”

Reiner chuckled as he gave Eren a smile. “Don’t worry we get it, you should see Bertolt when he’s completely wasted”

Annie nodded enthusiastically. “Oh trust me it’s so embarrassing worse than Armin here”

Eren was about to answer when Armin began kissing his cheek. “Hey, hey, hey none of that”

Armin giggled resting his foggy head on Eren’s chest as he leaned on the boy. Eren rolled his eyes he wasn’t in the mood to babysit.

Suddenly the sound of loud voices made the group look to the bar checking to see what the commotion was…

There was a large group of tall smartly dressed men who looked like they were having a good old time buying expensive bottles of champagne.

“Eren?.. Have I ever told you how good looking you are” Armin said smiling drunkenly up at the boy. 

“Yes actually, funnily enough every time you get pissed out your head you tell me”

Mikasa snickered as the side of her head hit the table again. 

Armin hiccuped before giggling dopely. “Aah shit I hope I don’t come on too strong” 

Eren’s attention was dragged away again as the men across the bar began chanting loudly. 

*They’re so fucking noisy*

“Oi Eren! I’m trying to talk to you” Armin said gripping his arm, but the boy was still observing the group.

“They’re all pretty damn loud” Bertolt said looking over his shoulder.

“Yeah you’re telling me. I wonder what they’re celebrating” Reiner said inquisitively.

“You’re being so rude! Those are just some old men I thought you didn’t like older guys anymore?!” The drunk boy said pouting. 

Eren turned to him with a huff. “I cannot wait to embarrass you in the morning when I remind you of this shit”

The boy grinned, nothing Eren said was even processing in his head. “Come, let’s go back to our place?”

Eren’s attention was drawn back to the men as Reiner began complaining about how loud they were…

“Calm down it’s not that big of a deal. They’re probably going somewhere else tonight and they’re just here for pre drinks” Annie said looking at the annoyed man.

“Do I really have to sit and listen to those idiots until they decide to fuck off” Reiner said clenching a fist. 

Eren waved his hands dismissively. “It’s fucking annoying, but let it be they’re all old and-”

“And what?” Reiner said turning to look at Eren. 

Suddenly the whole table was looking at the quiet boy concerned.

“Eren?.. Is everything okay?” Annie said, waving a hand in front of the boy’s face.

“Levi..”

“Huh?” The group said in unison staring at the boy.

“It’s him.. Oh my fucking god it’s him” 

Mikasa lifted her head lazily looking at Eren whilst Armin’s brows furrowed. “Fuck that bastard! He let you down remember!” 

Eren’s head tilted as he stared in the direction of the bar…

There, straight ahead of him sitting on the glass table of the bar with his back to the boy was his first love, the guy who had turned his whole world upside down just sitting there like a beautiful masterpiece sipping a cocktail from a glass.

He seemed to be in the company of the rowdy men and Eren couldn’t take his eyes off the man.

“I don’t mean to pry but who is Levi?” Reiner said trying to suss out which man Eren was looking at.

“It’s the one sitting on the bar” Armin said bitterly.

“Oooh~” The three said staring at the man.

Eren then stood up suddenly and they all stared at him. “Are you going over there?” Mikasa asked.

Eren didn’t even answer as he began walking in the direction of the bar weaving in and out of people in his way…

“Why is he suddenly so entranced by that man?” Bertolt asked as he watched the boy.

“They both have a complicated past, I doubt any of us are going to see him for the rest of the night..” Mikasa said sitting up.

Annie leaned her head in her hand. “Why’s that?”

Mikasa raised a brow whilst smirking. “They have some unfinished business..”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all sorry about the cliffhanger of the last chapter Here's chapter 6 for you all!

Eren began walking through the crowds of people with his heart racing and head spinning. 

He wasn’t prepared for this.. He could never have guessed he would see the man that consumed the best part of his life tonight, here in this bar.

He had imagined this type of scenario happening many times and how he would act if he ever saw Levi again, but it was always fueled by anger… He had always pictured the scene with him finally venting out his issues to the man and would watch Levi crumble before him apologising profusely, then Eren would finally have Levi like he had always wanted.

But there wasn’t an ounce of anger in him right now and he wasn’t sure what he was doing or why he was even approaching the man without a plan... 

What would he say?  
How should he act?  
Would Levi even want to see him?.. 

Considering their contact with each other had ceased due to the older man Eren was still unsure of where he stood.. Levi might hate him now and four years was enough time for Eren to come up with his own assumptions as to why..

As he got closer, his breathing became heavier and butterflies fluttered in his stomach. His mouth was dry which made him feel sick, but he pushed forward walking around the circular bar before finally coming face to face with the man that still held a piece of his heart. 

Levi hadn’t even noticed the boy up until the last moment and without a seconds thought Eren towered over him picking Levi up from the bar wrapping an arm around the man’s back as his other hand held Levi up close to him.

The crowd of men in Levi’s company went quiet as Eren stood there holding the man in his arms and the five students all watched in curiosity from their seats as the scene played out. 

“Eren?! I..is that you” Levi said pushing firmly on Eren’s shoulders to get a glimpse of the boy’s face.

“Shit.. This is crazy, I thought I’d never hear your voice again” Eren said staring at Levi with absolute love in his eyes. He didn’t expect to act so forward.. He wanted to cry his emotions were all over the place.

Levi cupped the boy’s face in disbelief, he could see Eren holding back tears as he too began to well up. 

“What the fuck is happening right now? H..how are you even here?” 

Suddenly the men in Levi’s company began wolf whistling.

“Oi calm down you guys” Levi said turning to scowl at them all before turning his attention back to the boy as an endearing smile took over his face. 

“I’m in shock.. You’re so much older, look at this gorgeous face.. Shit has it really been that long”

Eren’s mind was racing HIS Levi was right here in his arms and looked exactly as he remembered, if anything the years had made him even more attractive to the younger boy and it was surprising that Levi seemed happy to see him.. He hadn’t prepared himself for that scenario.

“I’ve missed you so fucking much, where the hell have you been and why haven’t I heard from you?” Eren’s voice sounded desperate as his eyes never left the man’s in front of him.

Whispers could be heard by the other men and Levi’s expression suddenly looked guilty. 

“Is this Erwin’s competition then Levi?”

Levi sighed. “Don’t stir the fucking pot Mike”

“Who’s Erwin?” Eren said his brows furrowing.

“Shit the guy doesn’t even know! Levi you’re a little player” One of the men said chuckling.

Levi rolled his eyes turning his attention back to Eren stroking the boy’s cheek with the back of his hand. “Don’t worry about them, they're just being arseholes”

Eren felt like putty in Levi’s hands and any form of touch was like an electrical spark to his body. He nuzzled his head into Levi’s hand as he closed his eyes momentarily. 

“Levi?... What’s going on?..Who is this?..”

Eren’s eyes snapped open as he turned to look in the direction of the stern voice behind him. His eyes then met with a tall smartly dressed blonde man wearing a confused expression as he stared at Eren. 

“That’s Erwin” one of the men said winking at Eren.

Levi tried to remove himself from Eren’s grasp but the younger man only tightened his grip “T.. This is Eren, remember the little boy I told you I used to babysit? Well look at him now.. He’s certainly not a little boy anymore”

Eren felt Levi’s grip tighten on his shoulders.

Erwin smiled sweetly “Oh Eren!… I feel like I know you already kid, I’ve heard endless amounts about the little boy next door, Levi wants to talk about you more than anything else.. Fancy you just popping up here then”

Eren sensed a sarcastic undertone to Erwin’s words. “I know, it’s crazy. I had no idea he was here”

Erwin smiled “Such a strange coincidence for you to be here in the same bar... Well don’t let me ruin your reunion, but I’ll be honest Eren, man to man.. I do feel slightly uncomfortable with you holding my boyfriend so familiarly” 

Eren’s eyes widened as Levi looked at the boy’s expression concerned.

“He’s just giving me a hug goddammit! Why are you being so insecure?” Levi said glaring at the blonde man.

Erwin raised his brows. “Shit Levi… that was a low blow. I’m sure Eren understands where I’m coming from”

Eren was frozen in place as his head lowered and his grip on Levi loosened. He didn’t even know how to respond to this situation. 

Sliding from the boy’s arms Levi quickly took Eren’s hand in his guiding him away from the crowd.

“I’m going out for a smoke” He said giving Erwin another glare as he passed him.

The taller man watched the two leave with an annoyed expression.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________

Levi pulled Eren outside into a small alleyway beside the bar. He made sure they were away from any prying eyes before gripping onto the younger boy’s shirt pulling him into a hug. Eren instinctively wrapped his arms around Levi not quite believing what was happening right now.

“Levi?”

The older man sighed. “Your voice has changed but I can still hear that little boy I used to know when you call my name”

Eren was struggling with everything. He wanted to do what felt natural and claim Levi with a kiss, but this new information had shocked him to the core.

“So you and that Erwin guy are… together?”

“Eren..”

“For how long?”

Levi nuzzled deeper into Eren’s chest gripping tighter onto the boy’s shirt. “It’s coming up to our third year”

“Right..”

Why hadn’t he thought about this more carefully. Of course Levi was going to end up with someone else. He wasn’t going to spend the rest of his life alone.. Eren knew he should have prepared his heart for this..

Levi looked up at the boy before reaching out his arms to hold either side of Eren’s face. 

“Never mind any of that... I'm more concerned about how much we've got to catch up on. I always knew you were going to be tall, But shit… You’ve grown so much, I actually have to stretch to reach you now.. Give me a hand”

Eren’s heart was hurting, there was no way he couldn't talk about the elephant in the room, but Levi wanted to be held and he was all too happy to have the man in his arms again. Picking Levi up the older man wrapped his legs around Eren’s waist as his hands rested on the boy’s broad shoulders. 

“I can’t believe you’re actually here in front of me..” Levi said looking straight into the boy’s eyes.

Eren felt tears stinging the corners of his eyes, but there was no way he could just break down in front of Levi like this..

“Why have you gone quiet all of a sudden? You were so talkative before” Levi said placing a hand on the boy's cheek.

Eren stared at Levi *What sort of question is that?*

“A few minutes ago I had no idea you were in a relationship”

The older man sighed. “Eren.. We’ve not seen each other in four years, I’m sure we have a better topic of conversation”

Eren averted his gaze.. There was so much to talk about, but as of this moment all he could think about was Levi being claimed by some other guy.

“Fine.. How’s life been for you? Anything changed since you cut all contact with me?” 

Levi looked hurt as his hand left the boy’s face. “About that… I owe you an apology”

“I don’t want your apology, I want a reason as to why you left me to come up with my own answers” Eren said in a matter of fact tone. 

The dark haired man hung his head in shame, he was now the quiet one.

“I thought you hated me, I got angry, I caused my parents hell all because I had made up my mind that the man I am in love with decided I was a burden to his life!” Eren blurted out making Levi jump.

“I am older now and have made peace with everything, but I cannot sugar coat how messed up I was. Surely you knew how I was going to react after you left me on read”

Levi stayed silent as he avoided eye contact…

Eren grit his teeth.. No this was not how he imagined seeing Levi again.. If anything he felt like there was more distance between them and it was infuriating.

“I’m so sorry” Levi said pulling slightly at the fabric on Eren’s shoulders.

“I told you I don’t want your apology.. I don’t even know if I can accept it, I just need to know..”

Levi raised his head giving the boy an expression filled with sadness.

“Was I really not worth the wait?… Was your plan to cut all contact with me anyway?…Did my young bratty self disgust you that much?.. Please.. I need to know” 

Eren’s voice began to trail off as he stared at Levi. The man’s expression had changed and it was throwing him off.

He was beginning to feel like his younger self again. He felt like there shouldn’t be any distance between them now with Eren’s current age, but this all felt wrong. Levi said he loved him too all those years ago so why.. Why now that Eren was older and more mature did the distance between them feel further.

“Oh Eren.. You have no idea do you” Levi said with an eyebrow raised.

The younger boy looked at Levi confused. The confusion only grew when Levi’s hand slid up behind his neck and into the hair at the back of his head.

“W.. What do you mean” Eren said watching Levi’s lips part slightly.

“Cut the bullshit, when are you going to fucking kiss me?..”

Eren couldn’t believe what he had just heard. “What?!”

A small smirk crept onto the man’s lips as he rolled his eyes. “So you’re content with all this talking huh?”

This was getting more and more confusing for the boy, but that invite and the sudden suggestive expression on Levi face was stirring him up. 

Levi slowly bit his lip watching as Eren’s eyes observed him. “Are you gonna just stare at me all ni-”

Before Levi could even finish his sentence Eren pinned the man against the wall pressing his lips onto the smaller man’s. Levi wrapped his arms around the boy moving his own lips in rhythm with Eren’s.

Eren groaned as Levi’s tongue flicked inside his mouth coaxing his own muscle to melt with the older man’s. 

His breathing had gotten louder as Levi gripped at his hair holding him in place as their lips moulded together. Eren’s mind was completely wiped of their previous conversation as he found himself completely dominating the smaller man. 

Levi let out a small moan as Eren pinned him further into the wall whilst his lips wasted no time devouring him. Saliva began to pool out the corner of the Levi’s mouth as Eren’s hands began wondering finding themselves groping at Levi’s plump behind.

Eren was in shock at his own behaviour, but it was even more shocking that Levi could behave this way so easily, especially when he was supposedly in a relationship. Eren wasn’t complaining, but when he suddenly felt Levi rutting against him needily, he had to pull away. 

“Eren~” Levi said breathlessly as a twinge of excitement was sent straight to the boy’s nether regions. 

“Wait Levi… I don't understand, how can you do this?”

Levi didn’t answer him as he fisted the hair at the back of Eren’s head pushing him forward so their lips could clash together again.

Eren wasn’t sure about all this, He felt conflicted, Levi still had a lot of explaining to do, but the thought Levi could cheat on his current partner with him was also exciting.. It gave him a warped sense of happiness that the man could easily do that for him…

Just feeling those lips of the man he still loves desperate for him just made it all the more harder to make a rational decision… 

Suddenly an intrusive thought began dominating the boy’s mind.. This almost felt like Levi was trying to distract him...

Pulling away again Eren frowned. “Oi, wait a second, I.. I think we should talk more”

Levi bit his lip with a dreamy expression displayed on his face “What’s there to talk about?”

Eren was finding it hard to keep his trail of thought when the other males face was now practically begging Eren to fuck him. 

“Levi we can’t forget the fact you have a partner and we both still have so much to catch up on”

Levi smirked as began rolling his hips. ”Come on, you don’t really care about all that right now do you?~”

Eren groaned as he leaned his arm against the wall. His younger self would have busted a nut just seeing Levi behaving like this.

“Funnily enough it matters a whole bunch that you’ve got some other guy calling you theirs”

Levi tilted his head. There was a hungry look in his eyes that Eren had never seen before and it was causing a steady stiffness in his pants. “I’m not his right now though, am I?”

Eren couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “H.. How can you say that?!”

Levi chuckled as his hand reached down cupping the evident bulge in Eren’s trousers. “Don’t play dumb, I’m yours, I always have been” 

Eren’s breathing deepened as he watched Levi’s hand work at his crotch.. Levi was his, but hearing the smaller man say it right now didn’t sound right to him. The fact there was another man who kissed, touched and had claimed Levi before Eren could get a look in definitely didn’t make it feel like Levi was his.

Eren looked around before pressing Levi further into the wall. “Nngh~” Levi trembled as Eren’s crotch rubbed against his own. 

“If I was to fuck you right now it wouldn’t be an issue would it?” Eren said looking at Levi with a glint in his eyes.

Levi shook his head before resting it against the wall as he bit his lip. “Of course not, you can fuck me however you like”

Eren was so hard by the point but something was off and he was determined to pinpoint it. 

“What if I took you back in there and bent you over that bar fucking your brains out in front of that boyfriend of yours?”

Levi smirked seductively as a small moan left his lips. “Just the thought of that is getting you harder right? Do it and fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk after”

Eren gave Levi a sceptical expression. His trousers were painfully tight, but this wasn’t right he couldn’t do this anymore… Levi was too special to him for any of this.

“You’re trying to make it up to me, aren’t you”

Levi’s hand moved from Eren’s crouch as his face twisted into confusion. “W.. what?”

“You feel guilty so you’re trying to give me what you couldn’t back then in hopes that I will forget about everything and you can feel better about yourself”

Levi hit the back of his head against the wall as a frustrated huff left his lips. “Why can’t you make this easy on both of us and just fuck me already?”

Eren shook his head. “No.. You really think my feelings are so shallow that all I’ve wanted to do is fuck you.. Ten years Levi, Ten years I have loved you.. I’m not my horny little teenage self anymore that struggled with their feelings and sexual appetite, but I bet that doesn’t mean much to you now does it”

Levi gripped the fabric at Eren’s shoulders. “Don’t you fucking start this shit now! I am literally offering myself to you on a platter and you wanna start chatting crap”

“Crap?.. Ah so that's what you think of my feelings?”

Levi groaned. “Oh my god, why did you have to go and be so fucking predictable Eren”

Eren scowled. “Predictable?!”

Levi sighed. “Yes predictable! I just knew you weren't going to let anything go so easily, even if I showed you how badly I want you... Things have changed yes, but that doesn’t mean I still don’t feel the same way I did all those years ago. Do you know how hard it is to repress a desire for someone when you’re in a relationship with another person”

Eren watched closely as Levi spoke. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe what he was hearing, it was just hard to understand after all the years of built up assumptions.

“I had to get used to not having you there with me and I even cried myself to sleep like some kind of snowflake because I felt like I’d just made the worst decision of my life..

Yes I am now with Erwin and we are in a pretty settled partnership, but how the fuck am I supposed to resist when you just popped up out of nowhere all grown up and shit…”

Eren’s expression saddened as he listened to the rambling man.

“Okay yeah, I do feel guilty about how I treated you and perhaps I was trying to distract you from thinking about what an areshole I’ve been, but Eren, I’m not acting here.. I’m aching right now because I want you so bad.. I know what this makes me, so go ahead and call me a cheater or whatever you want, I don’t give a shit, Erwin can never be a replacement for the place you have in my heart”

Eren stared at Levi in shock. “I’m.. So confused..” 

Levi whined as he palmed his face in a hand. “I just knew you were going to make this difficult for me”

“How so?” Eren said questioningly.

“Because if you had just gone with the flow of things I wouldn't have to start giving everything meaning. I originally pushed the thought of being with Erwin to the back of my mind, but now I can’t help thinking about him and giving a damn about his feelings..

I didn’t want to care about him.. He hasn’t had to wait ten years to get in my pants and he certainly isn’t the boy I came to fall in love with, but now the moment’s over and you’ve got me chatting and I can’t be that selfish person anymore..”

Eren was beginning to regret his decisions as the tightness in his pants began throbbing. “I’m sorry.. I thought you were trying to use me to make up for those years”

Levi rolled his eyes. “You seriously have no idea how bad I want you Eren and I don’t just mean what’s in your pants.. I wasn’t lying when I said to you were created for me.. And don’t take this as me bad mouthing the man, but Erwin just doesn’t get me like you do and he also can’t clean for shit”

Eren smirked seeing how frustrated Levi was getting over something he found so simple.

“Then why are you with him?..”

Levi sighed.. “I hoped with your current age and new maturity you would have realised how hard it was to have somebody you love with every bone in your body, but couldn’t even touch spend everyday with you. I was lonely Eren and not lonely in the sense of I needed company... I needed intimacy and I couldn’t continue to live in that sort of situation…”

Eren looked sad at the thought Levi had felt all this. “I..I’m so sorry. I remember you tried to explain this to me all those years ago, but I was such a brat back then and didn’t even try to understand. I didn’t have a grasp on what I was really asking of you”

Levi waved his hand dismissively. “You were just a kid, It’s not your fault.. To be honest I just needed to get out of the situation before something I would regret happened, that’s why I accepted the transfer and settled down with Erwin.. He isn’t you but he was able to give me the one thing you couldn’t at the time…

Geez if I’d known you would waltz in here and take my breath away I would have probably waited, but I wasn’t going to take the risk... None of us know how life plans out”

Eren grumbled.. “Ah fuck it! I feel so stupid.. It’s embarrassing to think that I should have known you better.. I’m at a loss right now”

Levi rubbed his arm. “I shouldn’t have left you to come up with your own answers.. I’m sorry Eren”

A few seconds of silence fell between the two. It was obvious the moment for anything intimate had passed and they were left feeling awkward.

Levi fidgeted uncomfortably before looking up to see Eren staring at him.

“W..what’s wrong?..”

The young man gently pushed Levi into the wall gripping the man’s thighs as he pressed himself against the smaller frame. 

“Ngh~ What are you-”

“I know this is going to sound crazy… No wait, this isn’t crazy in the slightest and I don’t care how selfish it sounds..”

Levi looked at Eren confused. “You’re not making sense?”

“Break up with that Erwin guy”

…..

“Eren..”

“You said it yourself, he isn’t me and you’re basically in a relationship with him because you needed something I couldn’t give you before, but now that’s not a problem anymore. There’s nothing stopping you from being mine..”

Levi looked at the boy with an almost defeated expression. “But-”

“He might have fed your superficial needs, but from what I can see, if you were willing to let me go all the way then why not leave him for the guy who you say was created for you..” 

The dark haired man sighed. “Fuck, you make it all sound so easy and who knows what the right decision is”

Levi then cupped the boy’s face. “This is my fault I should have explained things better, but I can’t just leave him, we are three years deep in our relationship and no he isn’t you, but… ugh you’re going to hate hearing this.. I love him too and I care for him. I care for him enough that I can’t just shove aside his feelings, We have built a life together and I just couldn’t do that to him”

Eren looked dumbfounded before he let go of the man almost dropping him. “Woah.. I totally read you wrong”

Levi stood up rubbing his arm. “What’s that supposed to mean? Eren I love you, but I can’t just throw away everything I have built in my life just because of that reason alone.. Let’s not forget it’s been four years we don’t know each other like we did before. You’re a man now and I have also changed. Who’s to say we could just go back to how it was with the new versions of ourselves.. 

I can’t be so impulsive. You’re still so young Eren and as much as it hurts me to say this you deserve someone better.. I hate the idea of someone loving you as I do, but it would be my karma” 

Eren grit his teeth he felt his childhood anger come rushing to the surface as he punched at the wall behind Levi. “Bullshit! That’s bullshit and you know it! You know all too well how perfect you and I would be. I don’t wanna hear your shitty excuses because if you remember clearly we built six years worth of a life together and you were able to walk away from that easily!”

Levi scowled. “How dare you, after I poured my raw feelings out to you, you still think it was easy.. You really are selfish Eren”

The younger boy looked down at Levi with a blank expression. He didn’t care if he sounded selfish Levi was making excuses and Eren wouldn’t have it.

“Call me selfish all you like.. It’s a shame to think that you would have let me fuck you, fall even deeper in love, for you to just run straight back to that fucker… But whatever, I probably sound really immature to you right now huh”

“Stop it Eren! I never-”

“Levi?!... Levi?!”

The said man nearly jumped out of his skin as the sound of Erwin’s angry voice boomed.

“There you are.. You’ve been gone for ages I’m glad you’re enjoying time with your little friend here but aren’t we supposed to be celebrating my promotion”

Eren couldn’t even look at the man otherwise his hatred for him would play out physically. *little friend?*

“I’m sorry, you’re right just give me a second”

Erwin’s brows furrowed before he begrudgingly left the two and walked back into the bar.

Levi rubbed his face before looking up at Eren. The boy had pulled out a cigarette and began lighting it as he stared at the floor.

The older man sighed. “That doesn’t look right”

Eren lifted his head as he exhaled a breath of smoke that mixed with the air. “What doesn’t look right?”

Levi rolled his eyes before leaning his back against the wall lighting a fag of his own. “You smoking, I don’t like it”

Eren chuckled dryly. “I don’t like you and that Erwin guy together, but I guess we all can’t have what we want”

Levi averted his eyes. “You really are still a brat you know”

Eren shrugged whilst continuing to smoke. He watched as Levi fidgeted uncomfortably, it was obvious he wasn’t coping well with the current awkwardness.

Eren didn’t want to feel guilty for being angry, he was seething at the current situation. He couldn’t understand why Levi wouldn’t do the right thing and just leave Erwin if he still loved Eren.. The boy couldn't compute the logic that Levi could easily cheat on the man, but leaving him for the person that was meant for him was out of the question.

Eren’s growing anger towards Levi’s current partner was at a dangerous point and the boy could see it becoming a problem. He had done well to rid himself of his past anger issues and with some therapy he was able to find ways to cope.

But.. With the current goings on he was struggling to keep a lid on an inevitable outburst.

“Eren?..”

Levi’s voice caught him off guard and he looked down at the man, who had finished smoking.

“Hmm..” Was all he replied.

Levi sighed. “I have to go in”

Eren flicked his cigarette before tucking his hands into his pockets.. His body language was completely standoffish.

“Go on then.. I’m not stopping you”

Levi expression was a hurt one it was obvious the man was having an internal battle himself. 

“I really do love you Eren”

Eren looked at the man blankly. “Oh I’m sure you do” He said sarcastically.

Levi took a step forward as he continued to look into Eren’s eyes as if he was searching for something. 

“Can I kiss you?”

Eren’s expression didn’t change, but he was taken aback. 

“You should go in, That thing with the fucked up eyebrows is gonna get pissed”

Levi looked at him pleadingly as his hands reached up to grip the boys shirt. He began pulling Eren down so they were facing each other. 

“Please”

Eren stared back at Levi, why should he let Levi get what he wanted.. He always got what he wanted and Eren was left feeling hurt and neglected…

But Levi’s lips were right there, he could smell Levi’s floral cologne and shampoo. His expression looked desperate and before Eren even realised what he was doing his hands cupped either side of the smaller man’s face as his lips pressed onto Levi’s.

Levi tiptoed as he wrapped his arms around the back of Eren’s neck whilst their heads turned deepening the kiss.

It was moments like this Eren hated feeling so in love with Levi. He was only hurting himself by doing this and he couldn’t shake the thought that all this felt too familiar.. 

Holding the back of Levi’s head Eren opened his eyes slightly and was shocked to see tears falling slowly from Levi’s closed eyes. 

Wrapping an arm around the man’s waist Eren continued to kiss Levi passionately in a desperate attempt to show the man what could be his. 

It felt like they were embracing for ages until Levi pushed on Eren’s shoulders separating them. 

Eren breathed heavily as he stared at the man who wouldn’t look at him now. The taller boy watched as Levi tried to stealthily wipe tears from his eyes.

“Levi?..”

Before Eren could continue Levi hurriedly walked away as if he didn’t want to hear what the boy had to say. Eren saw the reflection of lights as the door to the bar opened and shut alerting him Levi had gone back inside. 

Eren stood for a second rubbing his temple before leaning his back against the wall and pulling out his pack of cigarettes.

He lit one up as he leaned his head back exhaling whilst looking up at the night sky. He was at a loss, wasn’t this supposed to be closure, but instead he just felt even more hurt.

It wasn’t supposed to end like this, but Eren wasn’t sure if he had any fight left in him to win Levi over anymore.

It all seemed to be a fruitless battle and Eren didn’t know how he was going to recover from being rejected again…


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies,
> 
> I'm so sorry to those who were reading and enjoying this, that I took so long to update.
> 
> I have had a busy few months with work and although I have been typing constantly I also gotta make that coin. 
> 
> I should also let you know I had no intention of quiting despite the amount of shit the last chapter received.  
I feel the whole story got judged before it even started, but I will stick to my vision I have for this and ignore the hate, but I will accept the constructive criticism.
> 
> Always remember guys no matter what, stay kind, you do not know what your words online can do to somebody off screen. If anything in social media recently has taught us anything it's that. I have a thick skin and don't allow others words to affect my creative ability or mental, but not everyone is like that. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy this new update guys mwah xx
> 
> Also shoutout to my sister for helping me proofread these chapters and giving me support xx

Eren woke up with a pounding headache. He turned over onto his stomach and reached under his pillow pulling out his phone to check the time. 

He sighed seeing it was well into the afternoon. *Fuck I’ve slept in* There was also a message from Reiner about them meeting up.

He quickly typed out a reply before pulling the covers off his body and leaving the bed.

He stretched before looking down realising he was still in yesterday's clothes and it jogged his memory to the last moments of the night prior. 

After walking back into the bar he began drinking heavily. The other five students were quite concerned about his behaviour and decided to wrap up the night, but Eren wouldn’t have it.

He insisted on staying and kept making eye contact with Levi who would quickly avert his gaze whenever Eren looked at him. 

In Eren’s drunk state he stupidly gave Erwin daggers and the older man would frown before whispering something into Levi’s ear. 

Just the sight of the two together set Eren’s blood boiling. He almost walked back over to them, but Mikasa sensed danger and pulled the boy out of the bar and took him home. 

Eren rubbed his face a feeling of shame looming over him. Levi must have been completely put off and disgusted by his behaviour, it must have looked like he hadn’t grown up at all.

He didn’t know why he cared so much about what Levi thought of him or even felt for the matter. He was the one that let Eren down again and caused the boy’s suppressed resentment to suddenly resurface again resulting in out of character behaviour.

Grabbing a towel Eren made his way to the bathroom, the chance to make Levi his had past and the older man made it pretty clear he wasn’t going to leave Erwin. 

He didn’t want to think about any of it anymore. It was just his luck that all this had happened when he thought his life was changing for the better.

He stood under the shower letting the warm water fall over his face. He hated to admit it, but he wanted to see Levi again... He didn’t know why, but perhaps there was some part of him that didn’t believe this was all real. 

The two had so much history and just seeing Levi’s face made Eren ache for their past to become a reality again… He missed Levi’s cuddles on the sofa while watching their favourite horror films, the way Levi would praise him for keeping things clean, their random conversations on just about anything.. 

This ache seemed worse then the first time Levi had hurt him..

After his shower Eren got dressed and went to the kitchen where Mikasa was sitting on one of the countertops drinking tea.

“Good afternoon” She said hopping off the side to start making Eren a drink.

“Hey..”

Mikasa began boiling the kettle before turning to look at the boy. “How did you sleep?”

Eren hopped onto one of the surfaces. They had no kitchen furniture yet so they would have to make do with this for now.

“Alright I guess.. My head hurts a little though”

Mikasa chuckled. “I’m not surprised, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you drink like that”

The boy fidgeted uncomfortably. “Yeah, it was stupid of me”

Mikasa’s expression changed to one of concern as she watched the defeated looking boy. 

“Eren?... We don’t have to, but.. Do you wanna talk to me about last night before Armin wakes up.. You know how he feels about all this”

Eren sighed. “To be honest I don’t really want to think about it”

Mikasa looked at the boy with sadness in her eyes. “I get that.. But, You still love him, don't you?”

Eren began rubbing his head in frustration. “Mikasa I really don’t want to do this right now..” Suddenly tears began to fall from Eren’s eyes as he hung his head. 

Mikasa stopped what she was doing and ran over to the crying boy wrapping her arms around him.

“I’m still not fucking good enough for him..”  
Frustrated tears fell from Eren’s eyes whilst his body shook as if he was cold. Mikasa could sense that even though he was crying the boy was holding back a bigger outburst.

“I’m so stupid! I didn’t think about him moving on and finding someone else! Of course there were others and why wouldn’t there be! I should have known better, why did I stupidly hope that he was waiting for me?!”

Mikasa stroked the back of the boy’s head listening to him vent out his frustrations.

“He even had the audacity to tell me he still loves me, but what can I do with that information? I have no chance to act on it now”

The short haired girl sighed. “He’s the one missing out here, you're the one who got away Eren, just remember that”

Mikasa stepped back looking at the crying boy. “I know this might not be what you want to hear, but you need to forget about him. All he’s done is cause you pain and I could just see by the look of guilt on his face last night that he knows this too”

Eren looked up at the girl wiping his eyes. “Guilt?” 

“Yeah.. When I was trying to pull you outside he was about to walk over, but that tall blonde guy stopped him. His face wore pure guilt, but I feel no sympathy for someone who can keep crushing your heart even four years later”

Eren stared at her as his tears began to stop. “I can’t keep doing this to myself.. This has to stop, I have to forget about him”

Mikasa nodded before returning to the task of making Eren a tea. “It’s easier said than done, but I’ve known you since we were kids Eren and since that guy entered your life your world revolves around him.. It’s time to move on. You’ve turned down so many relationships in the past just because you’re in love with him..”

Eren sat staring at the floor. He knew that his best friend was speaking the truth, but it was hard to hear. 

“I know..”

Mikasa then placed a mug next to him before jumping up onto the counter. “You deserve happiness Eren”

Eren picked up the mug and began sipping his tea. He knew things had to change, but this was going to be hard.. If he could have just one more chance to see Levi then he would be better prepared and have the closure he so desperately needed.

He didn’t know what that closure needed to consist of... Maybe an in depth conversation with the man, perhaps a kiss goodbye or maybe he needed to go all out and convince Levi to sleep with him.

Eren wasn’t sure, but in order for him to move on for a second time he needed something more..

The room went silent until Eren’s phone buzzed with an email alert.

“Shit that made me jump” Mikasa said holding her heart.

Eren didn’t answer her as he stared at his phone and his eyes began to widen.

“I got the job!”

The dark haired girl looked at him confused. “What?”

Eren then turned to her with a huge grin on his face whilst he wiped away the last of his tears. Mikasa smiled, happy to see that his mood had been lifted. 

“I didn’t tell you both because I didn’t want to jinx it, but I traveled down here last week for an interview and I’ve just received an email telling me I got it”

Mikasa clapped her hands. “Really?! Well done! I’m so proud of you!” She gave the excited boy a hug before looking at her own phone. 

“You’ve reminded me that I better get on it and look for a part time job myself. Armin’s already got one too due to his Grandfather's connections in the area, so I’m slacking here”

Eren tapped her on the shoulder. “Don’t panic, me and Armin can cover things for now, so just find the perfect one for you”

Mikasa grinned. “Such a gentleman”

Eren was about to respond when Armin entered the room looking worse for wear. 

“Oh so you’re alive then” Eren said smirking.

“Shut up... I can’t believe you both let me get that pissed“ The boy said staggering over to the kettle. 

Mikasa raised a brow. “We’re not your parents”

Armin pouted. “I know that, but you know how much I regret it the day after”

Eren chuckled. “I guess you don’t wanna hear about the part where you offered me your arse, oh and tried to kiss me and-”

“Alright! Enough!” Armin said, covering his ears.

Eren tilted his head “But you were so serious about it! You even tried to sit on my lap”

“Please stop” The boy said looking absolutely defeated.

Eren grinned before picking up his phone again. “Okey dokey.. Anyway, Reiner’s messaged me, are you guys still up to go shopping?”

Mikasa nodded. “Sure, we need to anyway otherwise we’re not having dinner tonight”

Armin then grumbled. “My head kills I don’t wanna be around anyone today, just bring back receipts and we’ll split the costs later”

Eren nodded before jumping off the counter and walking over to Armin bumping him out of the way. “Alright snowflake, go sit down and I’ll make you a tea. You really don’t cope well with a hangover”

Armin huffed, but didn’t turn down the offer as he made his way to the counter.

“Mikasa? I told Reiner we’ll meet them at theirs in an hour and he’s sent me the address”

The girl nodded. “Right, I’m going to get dressed then”

With that she hopped off the side leaving the two boys.

There was a few seconds of silence before Eren turned and realised Armin was staring at him.

“What?” Eren said looking back at him.

“I’m waiting for you to tell me what happened between you and that poor excuse of a human. I don’t remember much from last night, but I do remember seeing your starry eyed face as you got up to go over to him”

Eren frowned. “Blunt as always I see Armin”

The blonde boy rolled his eyes. “Only when it comes to this particular subject. You know my feelings towards that man”

Eren sighed. “Yeah.. I do, can we not talk about it. I’m trying to move on with my life”

Armin folded his arms. “Glad to hear it”

Armin was less tactful with Eren’s feelings towards Levi than Mikasa was. He had been there to witness first hand the damage of Levi’s departure on Eren.

This left him with less than a few choice words to say about the man. 

The two sat in an awkward silence drinking their tea both hoping Mikasa would come back and create a distraction…  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

The shopping trip was going successfully. Mikasa was able to drive the other three around and carry their bags in her car since Armin had decided to stay home.

Eren had perked up a lot and was enjoying exploring their new town. Mikasa had also let him take control of the food shopping knowing he was the chef out of the three.

She had warned Annie, Reiner and Bertold not to mention anything about the night prior in hopes Eren wouldn't have to be reminded constantly about it. The three were obviously curious about the whole ordeal, but Mikasa and Armin had sworn to keep it a secret for Eren especially since it’s origins were a problematic subject.

The five continued to get familiar with their new surroundings. It was completely different to Eren’s previous hometown. It was quiet and quaint the opposite to the city life he had grown up in.

He had forgotten about Levi since his earlier conversation so when the sudden thought then occurred to him that this is where Levi must have moved to all those years ago and that was why he was at the bar last night. His mind went on a tangent.. He didn’t know why he hadn’t thought about it sooner, but with the sudden shock of seeing the man he’d forgotten to ask some basic questions.

He realised this could also be Levi’s local town where he shopped which meant they could just randomly bump into eachother one day. Levi had always been a sucker for a coffee shop with his nose stuck in a book..

Eren remembered how the two would often visit their favourite one in town and spend an afternoon there. Levi would be reading one of his many books and Eren would be on his laptop studying while the both of them sipped coffee… Fuck he missed those times.

He then thought that perhaps there was one close by that Levi had now made his regular spot and frequently visited.

As the five walked the streets observing the different stores Eren began tapping his phone, searching on the maps for local coffee shops.

“So Eren, Mikasa said you’ve got a job around here! Is it in town?” Bertold said drawing the boys attention from his phone.

“Uh no, it’s a little bit further away in a warehouse”

Mikasa turned to him suddenly frowning. “You didn’t tell me that part? How is that a sensible job with studies and there's also the fact that L-” She stopped mid sentence as Eren looked at her confused.

“It’s fine Mikasa, I’m only working a part time nights position, otherwise I wouldn’t be able to attend uni”

The girl looked at Eren questioningly. “Whatever you say”

Eren didn’t understand why the girl seemed to have a problem with his new job all of a sudden, but he didn’t bother pondering on it and went back to searching on his phone.

They all continued with their shopping trip and even stopped for something to eat. Eren and Mikasa had been successful in buying enough food to last them for a few weeks and the group decided to wrap up their trip.

After dropping the other three home Eren and Mikasa were now in the car driving back to their apartment. Mikasa was strangely quiet whilst Eren smoked a cigarette out the window.

“Is everything alright? You seem offish with me” Eren said looking at her.

“You knew didn’t you?”

Eren raised a brow. “Huh? Knew what?”

“You knew Levi had moved here all along, that’s why you’ve been so motivated with everything. Even going as far as to get a job at the same place as him?”

Eren stared at the girl in disbelief. “What the fuck are you talking about! I had no clue and what do you mean work in the same place as him?”

Mikasa stopped her car at a red light before turning to look at him. “Eren you’re not stupid, we saw him last night which means he must live close by, he also works for a warehouse and now you suddenly have a job in one”

Eren frowned. “Mikasa… Do you think I would have left it all these years to come here if I knew this is where Levi lived? Also I know a fair bit about Levi’s work and the company that hired me is completely different. Do you think I’d even do that to myself?..

For you to think I’d suddenly have motivation and uproot my life for the small possibility of seeing him again has really hurt me”

The girl began driving again as the light changed colour. “So you really had no idea?”

Eren flicked his fag out the window. “None whatsoever.. He possibly works in the same industrial park, but in another warehouse”

Mikasa’s expression softened. “I’m sorry, I should have had a little more faith in you. It’s just I thought there were too many coincidences and yeah you’re probably right”

Eren grinned. “It’s just like you to go and assume the worst. I get what you’re saying though”

Mikasa nodded. “I’m glad you see where I’m coming from. I wasn’t trying to be a bitch about it. I just want you to do your best without having ulterior motives”

Eren smirked. “Damn.. I’m not that smart plus you know how shit I am at keeping anything a secret. If this was all some elaborate plot to see Levi again then I really do need to question my life”

The girl began laughing as they pulled into the apartments car park. “Well I'm glad you said it and not me”

The two then got out of the car and began carrying the shopping in. Eren hadn’t even thought about the situation like Mikasa did. If all his theories were right and Levi’s place of work was in the same industrial park as his and the man actually did live close by then that meant there was even more of a possibility of them bumping into each other..

Mikasa was right all this did seem so coincidental, but if the opportunity arose for him to talk to the man again, should he?...  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Eren, I’ve made you a packed lunch and I put some energy drinks in your rucksack too so there’s no need for you to spend any money”

Eren laced up his steel toe cap boots before looking at the girl. “Woah, thanks for that, you didn’t need to”

Mikasa folded her arms. “Yeah I know, but it makes more financial sense to prepare a lunch. Your lazy arse can do it in the future though so don’t get used to it”

He stood up smirking. “Yeah, yeah”

A week had passed and Eren was now starting his first shift. He had prepared himself by sleeping in a little later than normal in hopes he would be able to survive the whole night. 

He knew working nights was bound to play havoc with his body especially with studies, but he didn’t care as long as the paycheck was decent.

Throwing the rucksack over his shoulder Eren held out his hands for Mikasa’s car keys. 

“Oi, I don’t remember agreeing to let you drive there”

Eren pouted. “You don’t usually have a problem! Also I’ve been saving for my own car, but it’s my first shift c’mon lemme at least drive on my first night”

The short haired girl rolled her eyes. “I swear to god take care of her” She placed her keys in his hand giving him a stern look.

“What are you talking about I’m a great driver”

“Don't you mean haphazard” Armin said walking into the hallway. 

“You’re one to talk. I’ve never been in a car with someone who breaks so much in my life” Eren said before opening the door.

“Hey I’m just a cautious driver!” 

Eren smirked as he spun the keys on his finger. “More like nervous, now I’ve really gotta go. I’ll see you both in morning”

Armin rolled his eyes with a smirk on his lips as he and Mikasa stood in the doorway waving as Eren got into the car and began driving away.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eren leaned his arm out the window as he puffed on a fag. It had been a while since he was in the driver's seat and he loved the freedom of controlling a car. 

He pulled into the entrance of the industrial residence and began following the signs to his company's car park. As he drove he began looking out for the warehouse Levi worked for, but there seemed to be no sign of it. He sighed the thought dawning on him that perhaps this is where the string of coincidences ended. 

It had been four years and perhaps Levi was in a new place of work and the warehouse he transferred to was a new building so maybe it was in a completely different place.

He shook the thought from his head and continued into the parking lot.

The whole place was huge. It seemed to be the largest warehouse in the lot and was very modern.

He buzzed on the entrance and a security guard let him in. He then made his way to the reception desk where he was guided to a room where all the new starters were.

He walked down a large hall as workers and managers passed giving him small smiles. He then opened the door and was shocked to see a large table with a bunch of people staring at him.

“Come in come in!”

Eren gave a weak smile to a short chirpy woman who was standing at the front of a small group of people with a large screen behind her.

“Hi..”

She waved a hand to him. “Sit down sweetie we haven’t begun yet there’s still a few more people. You must be Eren I remember our women in recruitment telling me about you”

“I hope it was nice things she had to say” Eren said trying to ease himself into the situation. 

“Of course it was! You were hand picked mister so I expect great things from you”

Eren could feel the room closing in on him as a ton of eyes began watching him. 

“That doesn’t mean any of you are off the hook though. You all passed your interviews because we feel that you have something great to bring to the table! We’ve had a huge makeover in the past three months and we are excited to bring a bunch of hard working individuals to join us on our new path”

Eren held in a snicker. It was always the same no matter what job you entered, they will chat a load of shit in the beginning and make you feel like a special individual, but the job itself is mundane and you're just a clog in their system.

Everyone was just here for the money.

The door then opened and a mousy haired rather cute looking guy walked in. He paused momentarily as he saw everybody looking at him and rubbed a hand behind his head as he then gave them all a cheeky grin. 

“I know I’m handsome but you don’t have to stare” 

The whole room began chuckling as the boy walked over to take the empty seat next to Eren.

“Jean! I know that cheeky face from your profile! You are also from our handpicked bunch. That means we’re just waiting on one more person and we can start your training. Talk amongst yourselves for now and get to know one another. We’re all adults here but it’ll make things easier when it comes to team building exercises”

Everyone was silent for a few seconds before slowly starting conversations with eachother. 

The guy next to him turned to Eren. “This is just like the first day of school, hi what’s your name then?”

Eren smirked holding out his hand. “Eren and your Jean right?”

Jean grinned as he shook Eren’s hand. “Yep, well I guess now formalities are out the way you’re here for the same reason I am right” he said the last part in a sort of comical whisper.

“And what would that be” Eren said returning the comical stealthiness.

“To climb the ranks of course”

Eren nearly snorted he couldn’t tell if Jean was being serious or not. “Umm sure”

Jean then chuckled. “Naa I cant keep this up, I’m just here to make money, fuck all that becoming a manager bullshit. Been there done that”

“Oh for real..”

“Yeah I was a shift manager at my last job and trust me it’s all hassle especially in a warehouse where there’s like tons of people on shift”

Eren nodded “Yeah I can imagine”

The two were so caught up in their conversation they hadn’t noticed the last person walking in and taking a seat.

“Alright everyone! Your training begins now, My name is Petra and I am a trainer for the night shift. I’m handing you all out a hi vis so please put them on and I’ll take you all to get your key cards”

After everyone had put on their hi vis’s, Petra took them to the reception to have their pictures taken for key cards to access the building.

They were then taken back upstairs to watch training videos and fill in paperwork. 

Eren noticed that Jean kept looking at his paper for answers and smirked pushing his paper over so the boy could see better. 

“I wasn’t copying you!” Jean whispered annoyed.

“You’re a bad liar” Eren said raising a brow.

When they had all finished Petra began talking about their roles and responsibilities. “As I’m sure you’re aware we’ve had a major change to the company three months ago. We were bought by our new owners and have re-branded due to that. The work is basically the same and we still run as a CFC but you will notice a slight change, but not to worry, in my opinion the new uniforms are so much better”

Eren’s brows furrowed, he had done some research on the company but there was nothing about a rebranding. He was about to ask about it, but Petra began speaking again.

“I’m going to introduce you all to the managers who keep this place going. They all will come in and give you a little insight about their job roles”

Eren’s heart was beating fast for some reason as a bead of sweat ran down the side of his head. Jean looked at him before giving the boy a nudge. 

“Oi what’s wrong, you look scared?”

Eren’s face relaxed as he smiled weakly. “Sorry, it’s nothing”

He stared as three men entered the room and introduced themselves as shift managers. They then began to babble on about their work, but Eren was more interested in Petra who was in the corner talking sternly to someone on her radio. 

“He does this every time! Tell him it’s also in his job description to greet his new employees. All he’s gotta do is blab about himself and give them a bit of a pep talk”

Eren then turned to the front of the room where the men were wrapping up their talk. This happened a few more times with different heads of departments walking in and giving everyone a briefing.

Eren had calmed down by this point noticing he hadn’t recognised anyone from the bar that night. 

But that luck ran out when the door then opened and Mike popped his head around the frame “Are you ready for us?”

Petra nodded. “Yeah sure! Guys meet our ops managers”

Eren could have run out of the room if he wasn’t frozen in his seat.

Mike and Erwin stood in front of the group smiling warmly. 

“Good evening, you all look absolutely petrified. Don’t worry If you have any concerns we’re the best people to come to plus we’re probably going to become your favourite” Erwin said with a grin.

“I don’t think so somehow, I’ve got a weeks worth of training with them so I’ll definitely be their favourite” Petra said winking at the group.

Mike began chuckling. “That’s cute, but Erwin and I are just too lovable”

The girls of the group began giggling whilst Eren felt like he could puke. He was trying to hide his face behind the person next to him and it was working well for now.

“We’re excited to have you all on bored and expect great things from you. We admire hard work and dedication, your efforts never go unnoticed” Erwin said looking around the room. Eren could have had a heart attack as his eyes skimmed past him.

“They’re quite good looking for warehouse workers, they look like they belong on the cover of some magazine” Jean whispered to Eren.

“Hmm” Eren responded. This was not happening… This was the last thing he needed.

The door then bashed open and everyone jumped. 

“What a way to make an entrance” Mike joked.

Eren wanted the ground to swallow him up. It only had to go and be fucking Levi walking into the room.

“Someone needs to get the door fixed I barely pushed it” The short man said before turning to look at everyone.

“You’re just too heavy handed, everyone this is our site manager Levi!” Petra said, she then put a hand to her mouth and winked at them. “He’s kind of a big deal so listen and learn from him”

Levi gave Petra an unamused expression. “Don’t go saying unnecessary things”  
He turned his attention back to all the eyes that were now fixed on him.

“I oversee everything that happens here that’s basically my job and all you need to know about it without me boring you to sleep. I hope you all know what you’re getting into, this job is physically tough and mentally draining”

“L..Levi!” Petra started to say, but Mike held up his hand to stop her.

“That being said, I'm sure you are all strong individuals and I welcome you. We’re a fair business and our ethics are cemented into our work. The pay is higher compared to our competitors and teamwork is very important, 

we all help one another here so if you happen to see me on shift? Feel free to ask any questions. I may look scary, but I’ll give you a helping hand if it’s required”

Eren’s legs were shaking and his nervousness was made worse when the person blocking his head from view moved.

*shit!*

“Anyway, enough of that.. I hope you all enjoy your first night. Petra is an amazing trainer so listen a-”

Levi stood frozen as he and Eren made eye contact and stared at eachother. 

“Eren?”

The boy just sat looking like a deer caught in headlights whilst everyone around them watched confused.

“That short dude knows your name” Jean whispered.

Eren couldn’t even respond, this was a shit show.

“Ah it seems like an old friend has joined the team” Erwin said placing his hands firmly on Levi’s shoulders.

Petra grinned. “How cute!”

Erwin then smiled warmly at the group. “Levi has to go unfortunately, keeping an eye on the whole site is a very demanding job. Perhaps a break is needed” He then began guiding Levi out of the room with Mike following.

Levi looked back at Eren, who was still staring, before walking out the door.

Petra looked confused as the door shut, she then turned to everyone with an awkward smile. “They’re all so odd, but good at their jobs. Let’s all have a break too and come back in about thirty”  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

“Oh come on tell me! What’s the deal with you two! He froze in place when he noticed you” Jean said as Eren began gulping down an energy drink.

“It’s nothing we’re just old friends who haven't seen each other in a while” He replied wiping his mouth.

Jean smirked. “And you called me a bad liar. I’ll pry it out of you” 

Eren shook his head. “Don’t be annoying I was beginning to like you”

The boy snickered. “Aww that’s cute”

Eren looked unamused as he pulled a box of cigarettes out of his bag. 

“Hey you guys going to the smoking shelter?” A freckled woman said making the two turn to look at her.

“Yeah, do you know where it is?” Jean said.

“Uh huh follow me”

The three walked through the cafeteria to a door that led to the back of the warehouse where a smoking shelter was located.

The girl's name was Yumir and she was also a new starter. 

“I’m not trying to be nosey but that whole scene with you and that shorty was quite entertaining. You guys past lovers of something?” The girl said lighting her fag.

“Woah you don’t hold back” Jean said raising his brows surprised by the girls forwardness.

“You both are nosey as fuck. Is this your way of making friends?” Eren said before inhaling a breath of smoke.

Yumir shrugged. “I’m just curious that’s all”

Eren wasn’t in the mood for this. The thought even occurred to him to just leave and not have to deal with the drama of it all. He was sure there would be another job he could snatch up quickly.

But.. He didn’t want to take the risk, perhaps he would try and stick it out for the week and see how things went...

The rest of the night seemed to go by in a daze. The work was definitely draining and monotonous, but Eren didn’t even care if anything it was a great distraction.

When his first shift had ended he left the building after waving goodbye to Yumir and Jean. He got into the car and sat for a few moments thinking about everything before turning the key and driving home... 

There was no way he was telling Mikasa and Armin about any of this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies,
> 
> Thank you all for your positive comments on the last chapter. I love how into this you are and I love hearing your thoughts on what's going to happen next.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this update just as much,
> 
> mwah xx

Training week was tough, but Eren had somehow survived it. Having his two new workmates beside him made the time go by a little faster. They had all been given uniforms and were now accustomed to their job roles.

It seemed that Levi was either cooped up in the office or wasn’t in because Eren hadn’t seen his face since the first night.

Erwin, on the other hand, had been constantly popping up and seemed to be ignoring the boy, but Eren didn’t particularly care it wasn’t like he wanted to end up having a conversation with the man anyway.

He was now well into his first unsupervised shift and was in the middle of opening stock when he felt someone grip his shoulder.

He jumped slightly before turning to see Erwin looking at him. 

“Do you have a minute so we can talk?”

Eren looked at his stack of boxes before turning back to the man. “I have a lot to do here and-”

“Are you refusing a superior?”

Eren’s brows furrowed. *What the fuck*

Jean lifted his head with a brow raised as he watched the scene from his station. He gave Eren a slight nod to check if he was okay and the boy signalled back with a thumbs up informing him all was fine. Without a word Eren placed down his box cutter and began following the man.

He was taken into a small managers room at the back of his department which was empty. Erwin switched the lights on and motioned for Eren to sit down opposite him at a desk. The boy pulled out the seat and sat down folding his arms with a look of scepticism on his face.

“Hi Eren”

The boy’s face twisted into confusion. “Umm.. Hi”

“So I was waiting to see if you would stay after training before I spoke to you. It seems you and I started off on the wrong foot”

Eren stayed quiet as he stared at the man blankly. 

“I was a little too defensive when I saw you being so familiar with Levi that night and had I realised we’d all be working together I would have made more of an effort to get to know you first…

Levi is quite a reserved person by nature so I should have realised it was you because he only ever gets animated or talkative when it comes to you. At first I thought nothing of it because I had always pictured you as a little boy who was part of his past, but when I saw you were actually a handsome young man I allowed my mind to go places it shouldn’t have”

Eren really didn’t care what this man had to say. He was enemy number one in his book and if this was some sorry excuse to make things easier for work he was surely mistaken as Eren wasn’t in any mood to be talking about Levi to anyone especially this guy..

“I got quite a telling off you know. I should have paid more attention because you seem to be a very special person to him. I am trying to understand it myself, but I just want you to know that there’s no issues on my end”

“Why would there be an issue in the first place?” Eren asked with a raised brow.

“I don’t know, you tell me? You were the one giving me evils after talking with him.. Did he happen to say something?” Erwin’s expression was a suspicious one and the way he was talking was as if he was trying to catch Eren out with something. 

“I was drunk. I saw you as someone putting a stop to our reunion”

Erwin nodded. “I completely understand. Of course I was a little shocked by it all and Levi had to explain things to me”

Eren leaned back in the chair unamused.

“As Levi’s partner I make his best interests my top priority and since he does hold you dear to him I want us to also be okay with one another... Although I’m saying this I have to make one thing crystal clear.. I understand you both have a past and he took very good care of you, but you are not a child anymore and he isn’t someone who you can just go running to anymore for everything and anything..”

Eren could feel his blood begin to boil as he shifted in his seat.

“Eren, I’m going to have to ask you to keep your distance from him” 

Eren clenched his teeth and nearly flew out of his seat, his fist connecting with the man’s jaw. How dare he.. This guy who was practically a stranger telling him what to do… Oh it was so fucking on Eren wasn’t having this.

“It seems you showing up has affected his mood quite a bit and he hasn’t even been able to work due to your sudd-”

“What are you two doing?”

Eren turned in the seat to see Levi dressed smartly in a white shirt and slim black jeans that complimented his physique wonderfully, holding a clipboard staring at the two suspiciously. 

“L..Levi?... Eren and I were just having a catch up.. What are you doing down here?”

Erwin got out of his chair, his demeanour was less intimidating all of a sudden.

“Why on earth would you need to do that? And I can go wherever I damn well please” Levi said, his tone was noticeably irritated.

“Are we done here? I have work to be getting on with” Eren said blankly, turning back to Erwin who was staring at Levi looking annoyed.

“Go back to work Eren. I apologise for Erwin making you fall behind. I’ll inform the shift manager to deduct this time from your pick rate” Levi said before Erwin could get a word in.

Eren stood from the chair. It hurt so much that Levi was right there sticking up for him and he couldn’t even behave in the way that felt natural. 

“Thanks, I’ll be off then” He said as he began to walk past Levi heading for the door.

“Oh Eren?” Levi then raised a hand gripping ahold of the boy's arm as he passed. Eren froze shocked by the sudden contact. “I don’t know how long you plan to stay here, but I took the liberty of giving you the whole Christmas period off out of your holiday. I’m sure your mum wants to see you and we usually have everyone working overtime due to demand so let’s just keep this between us” Levi said giving him a warm smile.

What was Levi doing? No way was he being this nice in front of Erwin when it was obvious the man didn’t like him.. Eren knew he was just being the genuine kind person that he had always known Levi to be, but it was obviously awkward.

“T.. Thank you”

“Oi, why are you so tense, where’s that cheeky smile I haven’t seen in years” The smaller man said playfully pinching the boy’s cheek.

Eren was at a loss. He missed this man so much even having the familiar cheek pull was too much for him to take. He looked down at the man and gave him a weak half arsed smile before turning and speeding out of the suddenly cramped office.

He hurried back to his station, his breathing was out of control. 

“Hey, you alright?” Jean said peering over from his station.

“Yeah, I’m good” He said catching his breath.

Jean then walked over to him. “I saw that Ops manager pulled you into the office. Did something happen?”

Eren tried to gather his breathing. “No not at all, I just ran back to catch up that’s all”

Jean gave the boy a sceptical look before walking back to his station.

Eren began unloading and scanning stock at a rapid speed in hopes of taking his mind off things, but his cheek where Levi had touched felt as if it was burning up and it was all Eren could think about..

But what he also found odd was the awkward tension between Erwin and Levi..  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

“What kind of crap were you implanting in that boy’s head?” Levi said sternly with his arms folded as he stared at Erwin.

“Nothing at all babe, if anything I was just trying to be friendly”

Levi began taking a seat at one of the desks and switched on the computer monitor. “I told you not to call me that shit in work”

“What the hell, we’re the only two in here?!”

“I said don’t do it, you've been acting strange ever since that night at the bar so don’t blame me for being suspicious of your motives”

Erwin scowled. “I’ve been acting strange?!.. You’ve been the one acting all strange! We’ve been arguing constantly since that boy showed up! And what’s with that special treatment? You know everyone is expected to work their shifts leading up to Christmas!”

“Don’t you dare blame Eren for us arguing! We were doing that long before he turned up, you’re just being an insecure arsehole as perusal. Also get off your high horse, you’ve had Christmas off plenty of times and pulled some strings for your little buddies. Why shouldn’t he be able to spend time with his family, especially when he’s so far from home?”

Erwin walked over to the desk leaning over the smaller man. “It’s favouritism and you have never done anything like that for anyone before. I just find it weird that a stickler for the rules type of guy like yourself could all of a sudden bend the rules”

“I was close with his family and I owe his mother and father their son back home with them for the holidays. I just don’t get it, why are you so hung up on him?”

Erwin huffed as his demeanour became more and more agitated.

“You wanna know why? Because of your fucking face. That expression you gave him, the one I’ve never seen before… You’ve never looked at me the way you were staring into his goddamn eyes! I listened to you for years going on and on about this boy.. And guess what, he then turns up, out of the blue might I add, looking like god fucking carved his face by hand and then proceeded to hold you like he’s in love with you!.. And you just fed right into it didn’t you..”

“You’re talking about things you have no clue about” Levi said as he began typing.

“My gut instinct has never failed me. What’s even more suspicious is now he’s working here.. What was that boy to you?”

Levi grit his teeth. “Why are we still on this subject? You wanna sit around all night and argue about Eren. So what if he works here now, that doesn’t mean you can do this dumb shit..

You said something stupid to him didn’t you? I know you did because I know that boy like the back of my hand and he was scared to even look at me! He really has grown up because you would have had a very intimate meeting with his fist otherwise”

“You just won’t stop talking like the sun shines out of his crack..”

Levi stopped typing slapping his hand down onto the desk. “Oh fuck off Erwin and do some work will you, I’m not going to sit here and mollycoddle you because, as perusal, I can’t be close with any other guy that isn’t you”

Erwin shook his head. “Stop giving me reasons to doubt you then..” 

At this Levi turned to face the man and looked directly up at him with a serious expression. “I’m warning you now.. Don’t fucking go there because we both know you’re just projecting. If anything I should be the only one with the right to say that”

Erwin inhaled deeply with a frown etched on his face. “Ah I see where you’re going with this.. Wow what a low blow” 

Levi didn’t bother answering, turning back to face the screen and began typing again..

Seeing the conversation was going nowhere Erwin began heading out the office. “You really can be a right bitch sometimes” He muttered under his breath before slamming the door.

Levi let out a sigh as he leaned back into the chair rubbing his temple in frustration…

Three years with Erwin hadn’t been the smoothest ride. From the outset the two seemed like they were doing just fine.. Both in top positions at work, they had made a home together and seemed to share the same moral compass.

But the blonde man showed himself to be the possessive type and Levi had learned to deal with it, unfortunately. 

Although his track record said otherwise Levi wasn’t a quitter and although there were warning signs to Erwin’s toxic behaviour Levi built a life with him despite it. 

Since moving Levi had found it extremely difficult to settle and was emotionally unstable.. Guilt had a massive role to play, but all the mental strain as well as adjusting to a new lifestyle in a completely foreign area had definitely taken its toll.

The once confident man had become a shell of himself and he became reclusive and alarmingly quiet.

It was as if he was finding himself all over again after a huge break up and he had no idea who he was or how to function without Eren at his side..

Erwin came into Levi’s life not too long after the move and the blonde man had taken a liking to the seemingly quiet and vulnerable man. 

It took him a year, but he was able to win Levi over and moved into the man’s place where the rest of their relationship began to form..

It was a roller coaster ride for the man because all Levi had known was Eren. The boy was with him constantly and Levi would always tell himself he never had the time to entertain a relationship, but in reality he had just never felt the need to until, things became complicated..

There had never been a relationship or Levi ever entertaining the thought of having a potential partner and there had been many interested suitors ready to take him home with them, but the thought of a one night stand never interested him… In other words, Levi had been a complete virgin...

The only relationship he’d ever had was the one he was currently invested in and it showed...

Despite being his first it never seemed to be enough for Erwin. He had zero trust when it came to Levi… This also caused some strain in the relationship because Levi had always been loyal, but whenever he was around another male and indulged in friendly chit chat it would trigger Erwin and cause them to argue..

Once Levi was settled he was back to his normal self and was no longer struggling with his new reality. Erwin did not seem to like the confident, opinionated and self assured man that Levi truly was.

The two clashed a lot because of Erwin’s stubborn behaviour and Levi’s no nonsense attitude… This led Erwin to act out his own fears..

One night their arguing got so bad that Erwin left the house for the night and ended up cheating on Levi.. The dark haired man was distraught and could not fathom why on earth Erwin would do that to him, especially when he had been so vocal about his distrust in Levi.

But when the blonde man came running back to him sobbing, apologising and begging for forgiveness Levi was torn. Of course he was angry and hurt, but Erwin was all he had so he chose the option as to what he considered less drama.. 

As much as Levi was back to his normal self he didn’t feel strong enough to be without him. He never wore his heart on his sleeve but Erwin knew Levi hated being alone and was able to use this to his advantage a lot of the time. 

They shared a home, worked together and Erwin had basically been Levi’s life since leaving his old home.. He just couldn’t mess up the structure which was holding him together, even if that did mean taking back his cheating partner.

But when Eren demanded Levi to leave Erwin, it caught him off guard. If Eren hadn’t stopped things from escalating he would have gone all the way..

If that wasn’t a warning sign then Levi didn’t know what was. He had never done anything like that before.. He hadn’t even thought about it, but with Eren it just seemed so easy.

It proved to Levi that he had not actually forgiven Erwin for what he had done and allowed it to boil up inside of him. This caused him to feel like a terrible person because he had allowed himself to become someone he never wanted to be.

Deep down inside he knew he had replaced Eren with Erwin and the last year of their relationship had been nothing but arguments with built up resentment… 

Levi wasn’t sure what to do anymore and it left him feeling frustrated and on edge. He clearly wasn’t happy and his relationship was toxic, but with Eren suddenly showing up it was raising so many questions, ones he wished he never needed to answer. It was almost as if he had no control over his own life...  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was now lunch break and Eren was sitting alone outside in the smoking shelter on his phone playing a game as a cigarette hung out his mouth.

The conversation with Erwin earlier had really soured his mood and he didn’t want to be around anyone. He suddenly jumped as something cold touched his cheek.

“What the hell?!” 

He looked up to see Yumir standing there with a brow raised and a can of soda in her hand.

“You look like you need a pick me up” She said handing Eren the can.

Eren placed his cigarette between his fingers before taking the drink from the girl before she sat down next to him. 

“Thanks”

Yumir watched as the boy took a sip before wiping his mouth. “Not that I really care, but you’ve got a face like a slapped arse today. What’s up?”

Eren shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing much just don’t wanna be here”

Yumir nodded. “You and me both then”

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before the door opened and Jean walked out. 

“There you both are. You weren’t in line for food so I guessed you were out here”

Yumir smirked. ”Yeah I thought the same thing. Eren’s always in that queue first, but our little superstar isn’t feeling great today”

Jean pouted. “Oh is he not. What’s wrong Eren? Was it that guy Erwin’s fault? Do I need to beat him up” The boy said, bringing up his fists with a grin on his lips.

“Not being rude Jean, but you are the last person I’d ask to fight my corner” Eren said with a slight smirk.

The mousy haired boy frowned before taking a seat on the opposite side of the boy. “That was cruel, but in all seriousness what happened earlier? You were fine before he took you into that office”

Yumir stared at the two inquisitively. “Wait, what did he say to you?”

Eren rolled his eyes before blowing smoke from his lips. “I swear to god, you two are so fucking nosey. I just don’t like him and all he asked was if I was taking any holiday soon”

The two nodded before Yumir grinned suddenly. “Not to pry again, but this wouldn't have anything to do with our site manager would it? You of all people must know the two of them are going out”

At this Eren flicked his fag and stood up. “Can we stop talking about this”

Jean’s brows furrowed. “Wait I didn’t know that! Erwin didn’t strike me as the type, but that Levi guy is definitely-”

Eren turned to look at the boy with a scowl. “Oh yeah sorry, I forgot you know him personally”

Rubbing the back of his head Eren leaned against a wall facing the two. “Yeah so can you stop? I have no clue what you were about to say but it sounded offensive as fuck”

Jean lowered his head as an awkward silence settled. Yumir sparked up her cigarette as she eyed Eren up and down and Jean pulled out his phone before tapping on the screen.

The three then jumped when the door was suddenly flung open and it hit the wall as Eren held his chest almost dropping his fag in shock.

“Fuck, maybe I am a little heavy handed” Levi said under his breath as he walked outside before noticing the three.

He stood frozen for a few seconds before turning his head to look at Eren. “I see this is where the troublemakers hang out” He said with a smirk.

Eren’s heart began beating wildly as he shakily took out another cigarette. “Trouble makers?”

Levi chuckled before walking into the shelter to take a seat. He then turned to Yumir and Jean who were both uncharacteristically quiet and Eren snorted at their obvious change in demeanour.

“I feel like I just interrupted something. You all can talk you know” Levi said placing his own fag between his lips before lighting it.

“Uh.. We were just discussing how shit the weather has been recently” Jean said, keeping his eyes down on the phone, not able to give the man eye contact.

“How boring” Levi replied rolling his eyes. 

The three then turned to look at him and the older man smirked. “What? No drama or shitty managers to bitch about? Come on I wasn’t born yesterday”

Yumir nodded as her confident self began making a return. “Aah you’re the anti-boss type” She said with a grin. “I like that”

Levi laughed under his breath. “I guess you could call it that. All of us have been in you guys position at some point and it’s only the dumb ones that allow the power of a title to go to their heads”

Eren took a long pull from his fag as he watched the man. “There’s a lot of those”

Levi turned to him with a raised brow. “I know, but they’re probably just over compensating for something” He said giving Eren a small wink.

The taller boy grinned before sticking a hand in his pocket and facing the floor. Eren wasn’t sure if that was a dig at Erwin, but he was gonna take it as one anyway.

“Considering you’re everyone's boss I’m surprised you’re so laid back” Yumir said looking at the man with comical scepticism.

Levi blew smoke from his lungs with a thoughtful expression. “Laid back? I don’t get called that a lot”

Eren then cleared his throat. “It’s not that he’s laid back, it’s because he’s such a genuine person”

The three pairs of eyes were suddenly on the boy and Eren regretted he’d said anything.

“How cute” Levi said with a small smile.

Eren lifted his head to look at the man. “You’re a fair person, but in return you expect your employees to work hard”

Levi tilted his head slightly with an endearing smile on his lips as he eyed Eren. “I couldn’t have said that better myself”

Eren nodded as he sucked in his bottom lip and faced the floor again. Levi looked so good today and all the little smiles we’re pulling at his heart. 

“Aah so it’s a don’t take your kindness for granted or you’ll regret it sorta thing” Yumir said with an understanding expression. “I can get behind that”

Levi smirked. “Umm, yeah, but in the least threatening way possible”

The two nodded as Eren continued to stare at the ground.

“So, how are you all feeling about the job so far?” Levi asked as he exhaled smoke.

“It’s actually fun and I’ve worked in a lot of warehouses and I would not describe them as fun” Jean said.

Yumir nodded. “I agree. In my last job it was all work no play so it’s nice to have a balance here”

“And you Eren?” Levi said, turning to the boy. 

“I don’t know yet, it’s a bit too soon to tell, but in all honesty this week has been draining” 

Levi’s smile faded. “Is there anything that’s concerning or bothering you?”

Eren raised his head to look at the man. He didn’t know why Levi was asking him this when of course there fucking was.

“No, I’m just gonna see how it goes” He said before pulling the fag out of his mouth to butt it on the wall.

“So you’re saying me and Jean haven’t made your day this past week!” Yumir said, shaking her head.

Jean then folded his arms with a playful pout on his lips.

Eren rolled his eyes as a grin tugged on his lips. “You both are a nightmare”

Eren’s eyes then met with Levi’s again and the man was still watching him with an unreadable expression. 

“So how did you two meet?” Yumir suddenly said breaking the two from their eye contact.

Eren opened his mouth to respond until Levi beat him to it. “I was his babysitter for a few years”

The other two turned to Eren and looked at him in shock. “You must have so many embarrassing stories about him then!” Yumir blurted out.

Jean rubbed his head in confusion. “Wait so you both have known eachother for so long”

Levi nodded. “Yep and oh I certainly do”

Yumir rubbed her hands menacingly. “Go on spill the beans”

Levi smirked. “As tempting as that may be my days of embarrassing Eren are over, he’s a grown man now and I can’t be so cruel”

Yumir and Jean made sounds of disappointment as Eren smirked. “You could actually ruin my reputation with the stories you have”

Levi flicked his ash with a mischievous grin on his lips. “I’m saving them up as ammunition for when I might need it”

Eren raised his brows. “Oh is that so?”

“Uh huh”” Levi said before he stood up and walked to the bin in the middle of the three to butt of his fag.

Eren watched him with a small smile before noticing Jean’s eyes might as well have been undressing Levi and frowned.

“I’m gonna get on with the boring part of coming to work now so I’ll leave you all to it” Levi said before turning to Eren with a warm smile.

He then opened the door and left the three.

They watched the door close before Jean and Yumir turned to Eren with grins on their faces.

“What?” The boy said raising a brow.

“I didn’t see it before but I kinda get it now” Yumir said with a cheeky grin.

Eren turned up his lip with a questioning expression.

“Listen, I’m a guy who is very comfortable with his sexuality, but oh my god he is so fucking hot!” Jean said slapping his thigh.

Yumir burst out laughing as Eren stood staring at the boy with a deathly glare.

“I have to agree with Jean boy here. Your babysitter has a sorta charm to him”

Jean nodded. “I’m sorry if it came out blunt, but come on his voice, the way those trousers hardly left anything to the imagination and to top it all off he’s got that whole cute but tough thing going on”

“Alright enough of that!” Eren said walking over to Jean and giving him a slight tap to the head.

Yumir snorted as she stood up to hold Eren back. “And I thought I had no filter”

Eren shook his head with a grin on his lips. “You better watch yourself Jean”

The mousy haired boy rubbed his head with a cheeky smile. “Hey don’t get me wrong I would absolutely destroy him, but you have dibs”

Yumir had to hold her belly as she let go of Eren and Jean jumped out of his seat as Eren picked up a twig from the floor and began trying to whack him with it.

Jean then hid behind Yumir gripping onto the girls shoulders as he peeked over them. “Oi I’m just fellow man appreciating another man’s physical qualities and complimenting you on your good taste”

Eren smirked as he swatted Jean’s head. “You’re an actual cunt”

Jean stood up snatching the twig from Eren before whipping the boy on the arse with it. “You territorial prick”

Eren flinched at the stinging pain on his behind. “Shit that fucking hurt! Just watch what you say he’s a good friend of mine”

Yumir grinned. “Friend?! Fuck off Eren you two are sexual tension central”

Jean burst out laughing “Come on! If I imagined those cheeks on my face with just a few minuets of conversation I can only imagine what a few years would make me wanna do!” 

At this Yumir dropped to her knees in hysterics as Eren gave the boy a firm punch to the arm before the door suddenly opened again. Mike, Erwin and a few other managers then made themselves visible.

They then stopped in their tracks when their eyes fell on the scene in front of them before Erwin lifted his wrist and checked his watch. Raising his brow he looked back at the three. 

“Break was over five minuets ago”

Eren’s blood automatically began boiling when faced with the man and a dark glare took over his face. 

Yumir then smiled as she waved her hand in the air. “Sorry we all got talking and lost track of time, we’ll head back in”

Grabbing ahold of Jean and Eren’s shoulders she proceeded to drag the two and herself through the door whilst Eren gave the blonde man daggers, before closing it behind her.

“I really don’t like him” Jean said as the three began walking back through the warehouse.

“He gives me weird vibes to be honest. How on earth do you think he and Levi even got together? They’re like complete opposites of one another” Yumir responded.

Jean then nudged her before the two turned to look at Eren. “Hey let us buy you breakfast after work. It’ll take your mind off things” The girl suddenly said.

Eren shook his head. Whatever good mood he almost had was completely wiped. “No, I just wanna get this shit over with and go home”

The other two sighed it was obvious there was no chance of lifting Eren’s spirits.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

After their shift Yumir drove both Jean and Eren home. The brunette boy pushed open the front door before unconsciously slamming it shut. He jumped before rolling his eyes when Mikasa yelled out to him.

“Eren?! Are you okay?”

She rushed down the stairs as she skidded around the corner coming face to face with him. 

“I’m fine you fucking worry wart” He responded with a smirk before walking into the kitchen.

“How was it?” She asked putting the kettle on. 

Eren threw his head back and groaned loudly making both Mikasa and Armin, who had just entered the room, jump.

“I take it work was shit?” Armin said as he placed a mug in the sink.

“Oh was it that obvious” Eren said hopping onto the counter.

Armin hummed sarcastically. “As much as I’d love to hear about it I’ve got a full day of my own shit to go through so let's get together at some point tonight and draw parallels shall we”

Eren let out a chuckle before he and Mikasa said their goodbyes to the boy.

After the door shut, Mikasa handed Eren a tea. “So you wanna talk about it or?”

“Not really” Eren said placing the mug down and hopping off the side before he began raiding the fridge for something to eat.

“Are you sure?..” 

“Yep” Eren said as he moved to the cupboards.

“You’ve not had a fight with someone, have you?” 

“Nope” Eren said walking back over to her with his hands full of snacks.

Mikasa frowned, she knew Eren was unhappy, but pushing him to talk when he was in this sort of mood was not a good idea.

“I’m gonna go up” Eren said tilting a whole bag of crisps into his mouth before picking up his tea and exiting the room.

“Get some sleep” Mikasa called out to him before his door shut.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Levi did you approve the paperwork for the technicians to come in tomorrow”

“Yes, what time are they supposed to be here again?”

“They said anywhere between ten and two” 

Levi turned in his swivel chair to face Nanaba, who was sitting at her desk. “Why are these companies so fucking backwards, how on earth do I plan anything with a gap that large”

The blonde women laughed. “Get Pixis to deal with them so you don’t have to worry about it”

Biting the bottom of his pen Levi turned back around. “Not a bad idea, he can get himself out the office for once instead of hibernating in there”

Nanaba chuckled. “I swear the only time I see him out of there is when the cafeteria is serving his favourite meal or we all go out for a drink”

Levi smirked. “Sounds about right” He then glanced up at the clock and sighed heavily.

Nanaba turned off her monitor before standing up and placing a handbag over her shoulder. Walking over to a coat stand she pulled her arms through the sleeves as she watched Levi. 

“Come on you, stop overworking yourself and go home” She said as she stood by the door.

“I’ve still got a few bits I need to finish off upstairs, so I’ll probably be late getting out of here”

The blonde women sighed. “Again.. Should I let Erwin know if I see him on the way down”

Standing from the desk Levi nodded. “Yeah”

She gave him a small smile before leaving the room whilst Levi walked through another door that led him to some stairs. 

On reaching his office he opened the glass door and proceeded to seat himself in a large leather chair before he started typing. 

After losing track of time again Levi ended up staying for an extra two hours until he decided to turn the monitor off and leave his office. 

Walking through the corridors he said his goodbyes to the morning workers as they passed him.

“Putting in that overtime I see, so proper of you sir” 

Levi held his chest jumping slightly as Oluo started walking beside him.

“Yeah, you know me” Levi responded awkwardly.

“Such dedication, your other half must miss you an awful lot huh?”

Levi raised a brow. “He understands”

Oluo smirked. “I’m sure he does, with a face like that you could get away with murder” He then began to laugh before Petra appreared pulling him away from Levi.

“Can you stop harassing the boss and do some work?” She said pulling his ears.

“Thanks” Levi said with a smirk as the women gave him a thumbs up.

He then made his way to the car park and pulling out his keys he unlocked his rather beautiful and expensive sports car.

The job did have its perks and one was being able to afford one of his dream vehicles.

Sliding into the two seater, he began his journey home.

It didn’t take him very long in such a fast ride and on reaching his house he pulled into the garage before pressing a button on his keys to close the shutter and walked to the front door. 

Sliding the keys into the lock he pushed the door open before closing it gently behind him.

The house was silent and Levi paused for a second before pulling off his shoes and placing down his work bag.

He then walked into the kitchen and headed straight for the fridge pulling out a bottle of wine. He picked up a glass from the cupboard and proceeded to pour himself a glass before tilting his head back consuming the liquid in one go.

“I thought you were going to stop doing that” 

Turning his head his eyes met with Erwin’s as the man stood by the door looking as if he had just woken up.

“It’s only one” Levi answered defensively

Erwin shook his head. “I didn’t expect my partner to turn into a day drinking alcoholic” He said bitterly.

Levi smirked smugly before pouring himself another one and finishing that too as Erwin watched in disgust. 

“And I didn’t expect mine to be a manipulative, controlling and cheating areshole, but I guess we both just don’t like surprises”

The blonde man shook his head. “Go and get some sleep” He said before walking out of the room.

Levi rolled his eyes as he proceeded to put the bottle back in the fridge and walk himself out the room and up the stairs to the bedroom. 

Every day was becoming more and more unbearable and the toxic environment he was so used to living in had begun to suffocate him..

He wasn’t sure what to do, but something had to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment on your thoughts and how you feel. It motivates me massively >.< xx
> 
> Also don't forget to bookmark bubbies so you don't miss when I post, cos my upload schedule is so unreliable x


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello babies, long time no see. How has everyone been coping with lockdown?
> 
> Please forgive my absence with no uploads. I've been focusing on my art work a little more and this lockdown malarky has not been too kind to me.
> 
> Anyway I'll stop blabbering, here's a new chapter for you xx

Eren’s course at university started in a week's time and he was looking forward to doing something with his time other than work. He had been in the job for just over two months now and had been keeping a low profile. 

He hadn’t delved into his job much when discussing it with Armin and Mikasa and the two had brushed it off as Eren separating work and his personal life. 

Things had settled down for him since the move and he was even able to continue working without his heart breaking every time he saw Levi. 

He didn’t see the man too often and there were only a handful of times Levi had been down in his department, plus the fact his position was more office based made it a lot easier on the boy. 

Erwin was around a lot more than Levi and it was a constant reminder as to why Eren couldn’t allow himself to be so hopeful. It was disgusting seeing how Erwin would rush to Levi’s side whenever he was down in their department and would stick to his hip like some blue arse fly. 

Since his and Erwin’s conversation in the office tho older man’s behaviour had not changed and if anything he had made his distaste for the boy more obvious.

When giving tasks he would single Eren out and have the boy perform mundane errands and continuously monitor the boy’s pick rate and down time in the office. If Eren had a toilet break the man knew about it and although Eren was not a pushover he felt helpless in fighting his case. 

Stretching his arms Eren proceeded to sign himself out of his headset and drove his OPT into the maintenance area. After connecting the charger to the vehicle, he then began walking towards the exit. His shift had just ended and he couldn’t wait to get home and sleep.

He walked through the long corridors and pressed the button to open the door to the lobby. 

It was completely full of other workers who had also finished and the morning employees began walking past Eren to start their shift as he held the door open for them.

He then froze suddenly as he saw a familiar face. *Hanji?*

The woman was in a suit with a clipboard in her hand talking to some new recruits.

She then turned and did a double take as she saw the boy. “EREN!”

The whole room stopped to look at her as she practically ran over to him, wrapping her arms around the boy.

“H.. Hanji? What on earth are you doing here?”

The woman pushed him away by his shoulders and looked at him beaming. “My god, You’ve grown into such a good looking young man! And what are you talking about? I'm the one who hired you!”

Eren’s mouth opened slightly but no words came out..

“Do you know what a surprise it was to see you were looking for a job around here! The opportunity was too good to pass up!”

Eren stared at her. “Wait.. So you knew I was in the area? I’m guessing you never told Levi?..”

Hanji grinned. “What? And ruin all the fun! No way! I bet he was shocked to see you. I haven’t even had a chance to talk to him about it to be honest. It’s not like the old days anymore, I don’t remember the last time us both had a friendly catch up..”

Her expression changed to a sad smile. “I would have loved to see your faces”

Eren forced a smile. “Yeah, I guess shocked is the word.. It’s been a long time”

Hanji then grinned. “Well I’m sure your presence has lifted his mood. Things have been difficult recently and I think it’s about time you both were in eachothers lives again”

Eren cleared his throat “Why’d you say that?”

Hanji folded her arms. “Well it’s not my place to be talking about others personal business, but what I will say is that no matter what opposing forces make you feel like you can’t see or speak to Levi, just ignore them because you both are like eachothers better half and I know he misses you so much”

Eren raised a brow and he stared at the women inquisitively. “Is that so?”

Hanji nodded before adjusting her glasses. “Anywho I won’t keep you any longer I’ve gotta get on with some work. We’ll have to catch up soon though, yeah?”

Eren nodded. “Of course”

She then gave the boy a warm smile and a pat on the shoulder before scanning her card on the warehouse doors and walking in.

Eren watched her leave before walking into the locker room. That was definitely a weird surprise, but it was just like Hanji to go and pull a stunt like that without informing Levi..

He opened his locker and began gathering his things. This whole time he thought Levi working here was a coincidence, but it was just Hanji being her crafty self..

He was about to shut his locker when he felt somebody’s knees knock into the back of his legs causing him to stumble.

“W..what the!” He turned angrily to see Yumir with a smirk on her face and Jean in hysterics as he pulled a jacket out of his own locker.

“You two take the piss” He said grinning when he realised it was just them before throwing his rucksack over his shoulder.

“Oi don’t blame me, I had nothing to do with it!” Jean said walking over.

Yumir stared at Eren, a smirk still etched on her face. “Oi Eren, what are you hiding from us”

“Huh?” Eren answered looking at the girl like she was crazy.

Jean even looked at her confused. “What on earth are you going on about”

Yumir leaned against the lockers. “I’m convinced you’re here as some undercover boss. You can explain away Levi with this whole babysitting malarky, but how on earth do you know Hanji Zoe who’s head of recruitment might I add, are you here to spy on us or something?”

Jean then turned to Eren suspiciously. “What, no way! Eren, I didn’t really hide in the toilets to take a nap!”

Eren burst out laughing much to the other two’s surprise. “Jean you idiot, I was right there taking a nap in the stool next to you!”

Jean looked relieved “Oh yeah! Thank fuck, I need this damn job”

Yumir snorted. “I am joking you know, but it’s still a little suss though”

Eren rolled his eyes. “What can I say, surround yourself with important people and you too shall become important”

Yumir nodded as she shrugged her shoulders. “You’re not wrong”

Eren began walking to the door before turning to look at the two. “Anyway aresholes, I’m off. I’m about to go and make love to my bed so I’ll see you guys after the weekend”

Jean looked at him in shock “Wait! This is your third weekend off this month!”

Yumir turned to Jean in disbelief. “That’s what bothered you about his sentence?”

Eren shrugged his shoulders cockily raising a brow. “I deserve it” He blew the two sarcastic kisses before backing out the door.

Yumir shook her head and Jean looked confused as they watched the door close.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eren walked out into the car park swinging keys around his finger, he had finally been able to put some of his wages towards the savings he had to afford his own car. It wasn’t anything grand but it was a perfect little run around for him. Chucking his work jacket into the boot he then walked around to the door before sliding into the driver's seat.

After turning the keys in the ignition he rolled down his window, turned on the radio and placed a cigarette between his lips ready to light when he left the car park.

After reversing out of his space he headed for the exit and began driving through the bollards. He revved his engine as he looked right to turn out when he noticed someone sitting on the curb outside the car park.

He looked at the figure closely and realised it was Levi just sitting there smoking..

He had seen the man on shift that night, but guessed he had left already since he never seemed to hang around afterwards or was still in the office.

He sat for a few seconds debating whether he should ask if everything was okay, but he must have been taking too long because someone beeped their car horn behind him.

Levi looked up in shock at the sudden loud noise next to him and watched as Eren’s car pulled up along the curb just in front of him.

Eren beeped his horn at Levi signalling for the man to come to the window and the older man stood up from the curb walking over to the passenger window cautiously.

He leaned down peeking his head into the open window and his cold expression was replaced with a warm smile. “I had no idea it was you.. Wow you’re actually driving now, I really need to get over how grown up you are”

Eren gave a small curve of the lips. “What on earth are you doing sitting there? The Levi I know wouldn’t do something so unsightly” He said with humor in his tone.

Levi raised a brow before blowing out a breath of smoke. “Well this Levi is completely shattered and has to wait for a cab because my stupid car has gone in for servicing, so excuse me for having a seat”

Eren chuckled.. “What about Er-”

“He’s probably sleeping.. It wasn’t his shift tonight” Levi said sharply as if he didn’t even want Eren saying his name.

“I see”

Eren didn’t understand that at all.. If he was in Erwin’s position he would have woken up just to come get Levi, but Eren had noticed the two seemed to have a rather peculiar relationship and that was without him being subjective.

Levi tilted his head as a small smile played on his lips. “You should get home. I saw you’ve got this weekend off and I’m sure you don’t want to spend it sleeping”

Eren sucked on his bottom lip. He wasn't sure if he should do this, but after his conversation with Hanji it just felt natural.

“Get in”

Levi looked taken aback. “W..what”

“Get in, I’ll take you home”

Levi smirked. “You’re such a gentleman, It’s fine though cutie save yourself the petrol”

Eren’s heart hurt at the familiar pet name. “Save yourself the cab fair and get in”

Levi smirked. “If you insist..”

Standing upright, Levi flicked his cigarette and opened the car door sliding in next to Eren.

“Give me a second” Levi said before he began tapping his phone screen to cancel the cab. 

Eren watched his heart rate increasing a little faster seeing Levi was right there next to him. The car was suddenly filled with Levi’s floral cologne and it was almost intoxicating making Eren feel dizzy.

“Happy now?” Levi said with a small grin turning to him after hanging up.

Nodding Eren then handed Levi his phone to type the address into his gps.

“You’re very demanding, but then again you always have been” Levi said, typing his address in before passing the boy back his phone.

Eren mounted it onto his windshield holder. “Me wanting to get you home safe isn’t demanding” He said as he began checking the mirror to pull out onto the road again.

Levi smiled, pressing the button to roll down his window. “How cute”

Eren looked at the man briefly, he seemed to be in a good mood. He then turned the car radio up slightly and sparked his fag.

There was a few seconds of silence as Eren followed his gps.. The radio played in the background as Eren took a turn onto the motorway.. 

He heard Levi sink back into the leather seat and could see out of the corner of his eye the man’s head facing him, his eyes observing Eren’s every move.

“I really have missed you so much Eren”

The said boy gulped as his eyes focused on the road. “Ditto”

He didn’t dare make eye contact. He was so scared of what would face him.

“I’ve been meaning to apologise for what happened that night at the bar, But I’ve not had the opportunity to do so. I’m so sorry for my behaviour, I didn’t mean to confuse you or embarrass myself like that.. If I could go back and change everything I would”

Eren let out a breath he had been holding in and nodded. “It’s okay, I mean it wasn’t how I envisioned seeing you again..”

He turned to flash a small smile in Levi’s direction and was met with an almost longing expression from the man.

“I know, me neither and I would continue to apologise to you forever if it changed everything”

Eren took a long drag from his cigarette before flicking the ash out the window. “Hey it’s alright, there’s no point harbouring on it since it was so long ago now and I’m over it”

He could still see Levi watching him and turned to look at him with an understanding expression.

Levi had turned completely onto his side to look at Eren resting his head on the seat. He seemed comfortable and sleepy. “Really? You’re over it?”

Eren cleared his throat, quickly turning to face the road again. Levi looked absolutely adorable, his tired face was still the same.

“Yeah..”

Another silence fell for a couple of seconds as Eren turned off the motorway and came to some traffic lights. Eren then flinched as he felt Levi’s hand slide onto his thigh tenderly stroking it.

A bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face as Levi’s hand continued to rest on him.

He turned slowly and saw the man had his eyes closed and was falling asleep as his chest rose up and down slowly.

Eren watched him with an ache in his chest… He turned to the road as the light turned green and grabbed his box of cigarettes quickly lighting one.

Of course he wasn’t over it, no matter how many times he told himself he was, there was no hiding from the truth when the object of his desire was there right next to him.

He inhaled sharply as Levi’s hand gripped at his leg and slid it up closer to his crotch as he adjusted himself in his sleep.

*Shit* 

Eren peered down in disbelief, Levi’s hand was way too close for comfort. He laughed nervously to himself at how shit the whole situation was..

Years ago Eren would have lapped this up. Only in his dreams would Levi have been so openly affectionate towards him.

Sighing heavily, he let go of the gear stick and proceeded to move Levi’s hand a little. 

Placing his own hand back on the wheel he looked over at the gps and saw he wasn’t far. 

He felt relieved that he would be out of this situation soon, but it was overshadowed with sadness that Levi wouldn’t be with him for much longer. He felt a sense of comfort knowing Levi was right there.

After a few more minutes of driving he pulled up to a line of houses and stopped two doors before Levi’s.

He turned off the engine and just sat staring at the large house up ahead for a few seconds.. 

*So this is it.. The place he escaped to all those years ago*

Since this was a house and not an apartment it was definitely much bigger than his old place and he even had a small garden outfront which looked well taken care of.

It made him sick to his stomach knowing Erwin was in there sleeping, probably waiting for Levi to get home so they could snuggle up in bed together like Eren once had.

Since finding out about Erwin the thought of it all made him angry, but now faced with the reality, it just hurt.

He looked down at Levi and chewed on his bottom lip. Things could have been so different...

He unbuckled his seatbelt and moved Levi’s hand as he leaned over to wake the man by gently shaking his shoulder.

“Levi?” He said softly.

The said man frowned and grumbled as he swatted Eren’s hands away nuzzling himself into the seat more so that his cheek was squished against it.

“You’re home now” Eren said, smirking.

“Leave me alone” Levi answered groggily.

Eren shook his head grinning. “Comfortable are we?”

Levi continued to frown whilst nodding and Eren chuckled. 

“I’d like to sleep too you know”

At this Levi sleepily opened his eyes. 

Eren tilted his head looking at him. “You awake now?”

Levi said nothing and instead adjusted his seat so he was laying flatter.

Eren looked at him confused before Levi leaned over doing the same to his seat. He then lay back down and motioned for Eren to do the same.

Eren sat motionless for a few seconds before pressing a button on his door to roll up both their windows and lock the doors. He didn’t know why he was doing this, but he then lay down on his side facing Levi as the man looked back at him with half open eyes.

“This isn’t very comfortable” Eren said humorously.

Levi continued to say nothing, but he reached out his hand and took ahold of Eren’s entwining their fingers together.

Eren’s heart skipped a beat as he and Levi lay there looking at eachother with their hands interlocked. The older man then closed his eyes and Eren watched as he drifted back to sleep..

What was happening? Eren was definitely missing his bed and found the seat uncomfortable. He wasn’t small built like Levi, who could crawl up like a cat almost anywhere and fall asleep, but feeling the man’s hand in his and laying there able to watch Levi as he slept was a luxury Eren never thought he would have again.

The feeling of nostalgia was blissful, it was as if he was his sixteen year old self again laying with Levi, after the man had come in from work, whilst waiting for his alarm to go off for school.

He smiled slightly before giving the man’s warm hand a slight squeeze. He then closed his eyes listening to the faded music on the radio and Levi’s gentle breaths.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*Shit.. What the fuck is so heavy*

Openening his eyes Eren sucked air through his gritted teeth at the tight pain in his chest. 

He squinted at the sun that beamed down brightly through his car windshield and sighed heavily.

Once he had his bearings he opened and closed his hands realising Levi’s wasn’t in his anymore, he then opened an eye and saw the man was no longer in the seat beside him. 

*He must have gotten out* 

“Ahk..” He lifted his hand to hold his chest. The pain was like a pressure pushing down on him and it was getting hard to breath.

He suddenly froze when he realised there was a body in his lap and a head on his chest. 

Glancing down Eren saw the top of Levi’s head with the side of his face pressed against the larger boy’s chest. His legs were wrapped around Eren’s waist and his hands tucked under his chin.

Eren was slightly taken aback and disorientated.. *How on earth did he get in this position without waking me*

Rubbing his eyes Eren yawned and turned his wrist to check the time, it had been about four hours since they had finished work. 

He looked back down at the man in his lap and ran a hand through Levi’s hair causing the man to move slightly.

A small smile found its way onto his lips as he continued to run his fingers through the man’s hair.

“Levi?”

There was no answer and all Eren could hear was the man’s shallow breathing as he continued to sleep. 

“Levi?” He tried again only this time his arm reached down to adjust the chair so he was sitting upright.

The older man was not stirring at all and Eren wasn’t sure what to do. He leaned his head back onto the seat and sighed, wincing slightly as the pressure released on his chest.

Suddenly something caught his eye..

He could see movement coming from Levi’s house.

He tilted forward slightly holding the back of Levi’s head so it didn’t hit the wheel and observed his surroundings.

He then saw Erwin dash out the house in what seemed like a frenzy pulling his jacket on. 

“Shit!” Eren sank into the seat as the man walked out onto the path and looked left and right with an angry expression on his face.

He then seemed to walk onto the driveway and enter a car. Eren watched as he pulled out and drove onto the road right past his car.

His heart was racing, what would he have done if Erwin had seen him and Levi like this? And why had it taken Erwin so long to notice Levi wasn’t there?..

“O..ow”

Eren jumped looking down to see Levi removing Eren’s hand from his head.

“Are you trying to squish my brains out?” Levi said, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Sorry!” Eren said, his adrenaline still pumping.

“What’s wrong? Your hearts beating like crazy” Levi said sitting up and arching his back as he stretched whilst a hand remained on Eren’s chest feeling his heartbeat.

Eren's mouth opened slightly as he eyed Levi up and down. He had lost all trail of thought when he was now face to face with the man in his lap.

Levi didn’t seem to be phased about the sudden awkwardness of the situation. “Oi, what’s wrong?”

Eren gathered himself and rubbed his temple as he cleared his throat. “E..Erwin.. ran out of the house then jumped in a car. I think he’s looking for you”

Levi suddenly seemed more awake as he turned to look back at the house. “Fuck!.. What time is it?”

Eren checked his watch again “Ten thirty”

Levi sighed in annoyance as he turned back to Eren. “You’re joking right?”

Eren shook his head. “Not even a little bit”

Levi then pouted and huffed before leaning his forehead on Eren’s chest. “He’s going to kill me”

Eren sat awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. “For real?”

Levi looked up at him with his chin now resting on Eren’s chest. “No.. But he is certainly not going to be very happy with me”

Eren shifted slightly. “Do you wanna go in now?”

Levi was quiet for a few seconds before answering. “Not really”

Sitting up again the older man looked at Eren with a small smile. “I bet you’re shattered, I’m so sorry for keeping you here all this time”

Eren rolled his eyes with a grin. “It’s okay, I know what you’re like when you are tired, but how on earth did we end up like this? I thought I was dying at first then I remembered you may be small but you weigh a fucking tonne”

Levi chuckled under his breath. “I don’t even remember myself to be honest..”

The car then became awkwardly quiet as Eren tried to avoid eye contact with the man in his lap..

“Your cuddles are just as good as I remember” Levi said, breaking the silence.

“Weirdly enough that’s the most comfortable sleep I’ve had in awhile”

Eren stretched his back out before rotating his shoulder. “Glad that’s one of us”

Eren was baffled. Why all the small talk and why on earth had Levi not leapt off him yet. He wasn't complaining, but something didn’t feel right. It was almost as if Levi was avoiding going inside.

“Levi?... Don’t take this the wrong way, but is everything okay? Is there a reason you aren’t heading in knowing he’s looking for you?”

Levi lifted his head to look at Eren. “I suppose I was just enjoying your company. I know it's a shitty time to be doing this, I really should let you go home”

Eren opened his mouth to speak, but Levi was already climbing into the passenger seat. 

“Are you okay to drive home like this?”

Eren waved a hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about me, you just get your butt in there and get some sleep yourself old man”

At this Levi snickered with a small but sad grin on his lips. “You cheeky brat, why am I so happy to hear you call me that?”

Eren laughed. “Maybe because you know it’s true”

Levi smirked before reaching into his work bag and pulling out a pen with some sticky notes. He then began writing as Eren watched him curiously.

Levi then stuck the note to Eren’s dashboard. “That’s my number, can you please message me when you’re home safe”

Eren looked at the note and then at Levi. “Will do”

Levi then sat for a few seconds looking at his house and Eren watched him with a confused expression, he seemed like he was thinking hard about something.

Eren was about to say something when Levi turned to face him and leaned forward into Eren’s face planting a small kiss on the corner of the boy's mouth. 

Eren closed his eyes savouring the feeling of Levi’s lips on him. His heart was beating like crazy and it couldn’t have been longer than three seconds before Levi pulled away with an unreadable expression on his face. 

Eren watched helplessly as Levi opened the door, picked up his bag and proceeded to leave. 

Did Levi want Eren to pull him back in? Did he want Eren to initiate an actual kiss? Eren wanted to, but he knew it was wrong.

Before he knew it Levi was already standing outside his car with a small smile on his lips.

“Bye Eren”

The indecisive boy forced a smile. “Bye” 

Levi shut the door and began walking up the path rummerging in his bag. Eren watched him from the car as he got to his front door and opened it.

He turned to give the boy a final wave and Eren raised his hand back before walking in and shutting the door behind him.

Eren sat for a moment rubbing his face before letting out a frustrated groan, he then turned his keys and drove off.

Why was everything so complicated? Eren hated this because anything that felt natural was not appropriate and there was no way he wanted to be labeled a homewrecker, but Levi was supposed to be his and it was killing him that he couldn’t behave normally.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Where the hell have you been?!” 

Armin stood holding the door open for Eren as the boy walked past him entering the house.

“I was knackered after my shift so I decided to catch a few z’s in the car before driving home” He answered matter of factly.

“Damn that must have been some nap, you hate sleeping in the car”

Eren yawned. “Yeah I know, so don’t mind me but I’m gonna go and get a few extra hours in”

Armin nodded giving his friend a pat on the back. “Yeah you should do that. I’ll let Mikasa know you’re safe”

Eren threw the boy a thumbs up as he struggled up the stairs.

Upon entering his room he kicked off his shoes and fell face first onto his bed. The sheets were cold but he didn’t care.

Without taking off his uniform the boy fell into a deep unconscious slumber with his toes hanging off the bed.

Armin then walked in to check on him with a tea in hand, but seeing the boy had completely passed out he tutted to himself before closing the door.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Levi?!” 

The said man was startled out of sleep as his eyes snapped open.

Squeezing ahold of the covers he turned to see Erwin leaning against the bedroom door frame breathing heavily with an expression of absolute rage.

“Where the fuck were you?! I’ve been everywhere trying to find you!”

Levi groaned before flipping back over and covering his head with the covers.

“Is this what you do huh? You go gallivanting off to god knows where while muggins here is asleep on the sofa!”

“Erwin.. Can we not do this right now, I’ve got a pounding headache and your voice isn’t helping” Levi said in a tired tone. 

Erwin shook his head as he angrily walked further into the room. “You’re unbelievable.. I even went to the police station to report you missing!”

Levi sat up quickly with a panicked expression. “Please tell me you didn’t do that?”

Erwin chuckled bitterly. “I sat outside and thought to myself, it’ll be a complete waste of their time if you’re just fucking with me”

Levi looked relieved as Erwin glared at him..

“Not even a simple text to say where you were.. Who does that? I cannot believe you would take your petty behaviour to this extent, what the hell is wrong with you?”

Levi sat up rubbing his head as he looked at the man. “I wasn’t being petty Erwin, I forgot”

Erwin sighed heavily. “Oh, so you just forgot to message your partner to let him know you were okay and not kidnapped, murdered or possibly in some other dudes bed!”

Levi sighed as he looked at the man. “Look, I know you’re angry, but that doesn’t mean you can go and throw those pointless accusations everytime I do something you don’t like. I shouldn’t need to tell you where I am every second of the day, I don’t do this when you go disappearing for hours after work”

“At least I let you know where I am even when you don’t ask! Where the fuck were you because you weren’t at the office either and no one had seen you” Erwin said darkly.

Levi went quiet as Erwin approached the bed. 

“I went to see a friend”

Erwin rolled his eyes. “You’re a shitty liar when you’re hiding something important”

Levi crumpled the covers in his hands. “I am not lying I’m just knackered and you’re coming in here scaring me out of my sleep to accuse me of shit”

“What friend then? Your not the sociable type especially after a long shift, so who’s this mysterious friend I have no clue about” 

Levi wanted to be truthful and say Eren’s name, but the repercussions of that was not something he could handle at this very moment.

“Myself and Hanji went for a coffee in town”

Erwin’s face scrunched up. “I thought she was on shift today, I’m sure I saw her”

Levi’s heart began beating faster as Erwin pulled out his phone. “What are you doing?!”

The blonde man began tapping on his screen. “Just checking”

Levi couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “Erwin?..” 

Erwin lifted his head to look at the man and saw Levi’s disbelieving expression. He then took a deep breath as he sat at the end of the bed. “Why are you lying to me?”

Levi watched him silently as the man stared at the phone in his hands. 

“I don’t want to accuse you of anything but you’re constantly pushing my buttons, so Levi… What were you doing and who were you with?''

Levi watched as the taller man then stood up and made his way over to him. 

“I don’t want to lose you again, but we both know that if we want things to change there has to be absolute transparency between us.. I know you have found things difficult and I have been patient with you because I understand you’re hurt, but you have no right to be sneaky and hide things from me..”

Levi was so tired and hated when Erwin did this to him. “Erwin, please I just want to sleep.. Can we talk about this when I’ve rested”

Erwin shook his head as he kneeled down taking Levi’s hand in his. “Just be honest with me”

The tired man looked at Erwin before sighing. “Why are you doing this?”

Erwin then frowned. “I’ve just wasted petrol whilst driving around like a complete loony trying to find you and you wanna ask me why?.. Stop being so selfish and give me some closure”

Levi remained quiet as he chewed his bottom lip. He knew Erwin’s mind had been creating all sorts of scenarios, but as much as Levi was seemingly confident at telling Erwin how he really feels or giving the man a piece of his mind, this was a more recent development and it only seemed to erupt when he felt the need to defend his and Eren’s relationship.

Erwin was not used to this and it was creating more tension than there already was in their relationship. Erwin looked at Eren as a threat and Levi’s change in behaviour was all the evidence he needed to fuel the growing distaste he had for the boy.

“Look Levi.. I know we both haven’t talked all that much about this since it happened and we’ve just been throwing offensive comments back and forth, but what I did to you back then wasn’t fair and I know it”

Levi opened his mouth as a concerned expression crossed his face. “N..no, please I don’t want to talk about this..”

Erwin seemed to ignore him and continued. “I know what I did was wrong and your usual attitude has changed towards me, but if you hadn’t treated me so coldly in the first place I doubt it would have happened..”

Levi sucked on his bottom lip as he closed his eyes. “That’s not fair.. I don’t deserve to be blamed for what you did”

Erwin stroked the top of the man’s hand with a thumb. “I’m not pushing the blame onto you but you also have to take accountability for your actions and behaviour.. I just don’t want the same mistakes to be repeated..

I can understand this is your first relationship and I am basically your first experience in all these new emotions you’re feeling, but you really have struggled with some of the basics and don’t seem to understand that you cannot plant a seed of doubt in my head and not expect me to act out.. It’s cruel”

The smaller man then looked up at Erwin. “What’s cruel is you constantly making me feel guilty for something I haven’t and will not do. I try to be honest with you, but your acting out is so over the top I can’t even communicate the simplest of things without it turning into some massive argument…

You constantly project your fears onto me and don’t like the way I react to your smothering.. I’m an independent person Erwin and I can’t handle your possessive behaviour”

Erwin glared at Levi slightly before quickly changing to a forced smile. “I love how confident and independent you are, it’s such an attractive trait, but how are you going to call me loving you and being protective of you possessive?..

You’ve allowed yourself to become cold and distant. Only a year ago you would lean on me a little more and I miss that. You were a lot more easy going back then”

Levi watched the man with a frown. “You meant to say submissive right?.. Because if you were really honest with yourself, what you really miss is the power you had. You want me to be that person again, but I hate to break it to you, that person never existed”

Erwin smirked dismissively. “You really do spew some shit, but I’ll humor you.. Why would you pretend to be someone you weren't then?”

Levi sighed heavily, it was taking everything in him not to completely lose it with Erwin and his dismissive behaviour. “I wasn’t pretending to be anything.. I was so messed up and had lost a part of myself and yes you were there for me, but I guess you liked that stunted and broken version of me..

The fact of the matter is I’m obviously not who you thought I was and our relationship is supposed to be developing the longer we’re together, but the reality is instead of growing closer all we’ve done is move further and further apart to the point we’re at eachothers throats constantly..

Don’t you think we’re forcing this?..”

Erwin rolled his eyes as a look of boredom took over his face. “Stop talking nonsense. I’ve not spent three years of my life with you so we could start questioning everything we’ve built now. It's a cop out when you say that you weren't that person that I met. Sure you had some issues, but honestly you’ve had such a dramatic change in character I have to wonder if you are purposely trying to get back at me”

Levi swiftly removed his hands from the man’s grasp and placed them in his lap. “Why do you insist on believing I’m this vengeful person who’s out to get you back. If you want honesty then why are you not hearing me out when I say I have serious doubts about our relationship?”

Erwin sighed heavily. “See, now you’re deflecting and I won’t stand for it. We’re experiencing some issues right now, but what couple doesn’t? You’re not experienced in this and I am trying to be understanding, but it is draining constantly trying to show you that everything we’ve gone through is normal”

Levi watched the man with an offended expression before opening his mouth to answer, but before he could even speak Erwin sat up slightly and placed a small kiss on the man’s cheek.

“Let’s stop talking about this now, it’s clear you’re tired and won't be able to understand”

He then stood up and walked towards the door as Levi watched him in disbelief. “I’m still curious as to what you were doing all those hours after work, but I’ll let it slide for now”

The smaller man rubbed the side of his face as he averted his eyes from Erwin. 

“Just remember after everything we’ve been through, I do love you and I have proved that time and time again.. If running back to you wasn’t clarification enough then I don’t know what is” Erwin said in a tone that unsettled Levi.

Levi then lifted his head to watch as Erwin exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

He sighed as he cupped his face in his hands in frustration. 

Whenever he tried to be honest about his and Erwin’s relationship the older man would shut it down and instead belittle Levi by basically calling him inexperienced. 

It was patronising, but it did hit a nerve because it was an insecurity of Levi’s. He knew it wasn’t supposed to be like this, but every relationship has its struggles and Levi wasn’t sure if three years in was too late to start having doubts.

He took Erwin back after the man was unfaithful, but was never truly happy with him to begin with and this made him feel guilty. Why did he make that decision and not consider the consequences?..

Levi wasn’t a stupid man, but it bothered him when he felt conflicted and unsure about his own decicions. He never wore his emotions on his sleeve so everything he experienced was an internal battle and it was tiring.

Lying back down he covered himself with the sheets and closed his eyes. He knew there was no chance of falling back to sleep again and the sudden tears that stung the edges of his eyes weren’t helping either.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies xx
> 
> So my slowness of updating on here has been longer than I anticipated and that is due to a few factors. I'll add a note at the end so I'm not blabbering on with my boring life, but just know I love writing for you all and I apologise again for being a shitty updater.
> 
> Also for any of you who also read my other works I will be updating those too and have the next chapters written I just need to proof read and edit. So they will also be coming soon.
> 
> Love you all mwah xx

Eren’s eyes blinked open as they came into focus with his surroundings. He rolled onto his back and sighed before rubbing his face.

He couldn’t tell whether the sun was rising or setting as an orange hue decorated his bedroom. He then put a hand into the back pocket of his trousers in search of his phone.

After confirming that it was actually early evening he sat up and began pulling his uniform off, stripping down to his boxers.

He then stood up stretching out his shoulders before opening his bedroom door and walking down the stairs to the kitchen. 

Still in a daze, he opened the fridge and picked up a carton of juice. Tilting his head back he gulped the cold liquid before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and closing the fridge door.

“That’s disgusting!” 

Eren jumped before turning to see Armin, Mikasa and an unfamiliar girl sitting at their kitchen table, staring at him.

“What the hell guys, I thought you both were at work?!”

Armin smirked. “You assumed, anywho Eren this is Historia she works with me and my Grandpa”

Eren rubbed the back of his head “Nice to meet you, usually I would have more clothes on if I knew we had a guest”

He walked over and leaned across the table to shake the girl’s hand as a bright red blush took over her cheeks.

“N..no problem it’s so nice to meet you in person” 

Mikasa frowned as she turned to the girl noticing how shy she had become. 

“In person?” Eren asked standing back up with a confused expression.

Historia smiled warmly. “You work with my girlfriend Yumir, she always comes home with funny stories about you, Jean and the antics you three get up two”

Armin turned to Eren raising a brow. “Imagine my surprise when we were having general chit chat and your name popped up”

Eren tried not to look creeped out by the whole situation, but the blonde girl sensed his awkwardness.

“I wasn’t gossiping! It’s just Yumir had told me the most interesting story about you knowing a lot of the management team and one of them even used to be your babysitter and I just happened to mention it to Armin this afternoon”

Mikasa and Armin both looked at Eren with their brows raised and Eren just wanted the ground to swallow him up.

“Ha.. Is that so”

Historia laughed. “Yeah, she really does talk about you guys a lot. I feel like I know the both of you personally”

“T.. that’s interesting” Eren said literally feeling the room closing in on him.

There was an awkward silence as Eren, Miksa and Armin exchanged looks while Historia twiddled her thumbs suddenly sensing the awkwardness.

“Well, I really should be getting a move on, I promised Yumir I would make dinner tonight before she goes to work. Thanks for letting me drop by, I’ll let your Grandpa know I’ve collected the boxes” She said, turning to Armin.

The boy smiled sweetly. “No problem, I’ll walk you to the door”

The room was silent as Armin said goodbye to the girl and Mikasa stared at Eren with a serious expression whilst the boy stood defenceless. 

Upon returning to the room Armin shook his head. 

“I don’t know what’s up with you two but it’s creeping me out” Eren said, walking over to the counter to lean against it as he folded his arms.

“Really Eren, you’re still going to pretend like we don’t know?” Armin said, taking a seat next to Mikasa at the table.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell us! It just makes the whole thing that much more suspicious” the dark haired girl said looking at Eren hurt.

Eren sighed. “Guys you have got to believe me, This is a huge misunderstanding.. I honestly didn’t know he worked there until my first night and then this morning I found out that it was Hanji who hired me. I didn’t want to tell you both because I know how bad it looks”

Armin’s brows furrowed. “I knew you were being too aloof about work.. What on earth are you still doing there!?”

Mikasa sighed heavily. “I can’t believe you’ve kept this for over two months now. This is so unhealthy, I thought you were done with all of this drama?

Eren clicked his tongue. “I can’t just leave when we need the money and the reason I’ve continued to work there has nothing to do with Levi..”

Armin rolled his eyes. “And you expect us to believe that? It’s neither mine or Mikasa’s job to tell you what to do with your life, but we are concerned about you and what this might be doing to you mentally.. Need I remind you of what you went through?..”

Eren rubbed the side of his head in frustration. “This is what I didn’t want because I knew you both were gonna start worrying about me”

Mikasa sighed. “Of course we’re fucking worried about you! I’d hate to see you go through that torture again”

Eren continued to lean against the counter. “That’s not going to happen.. Sometimes I feel like you both have no faith in me”

“We do, you have changed so much, but this situation is fragile so it worries me that you will allow yourself to get pulled back into that man’s mind games” Armin said looking at his friend in concern.

“Levi is not the fucking devil Armin! I know you hate his guts, but he also went through hell too!.. You both are my best friends and have seen me at my worst so I can understand your subjective views, but can you stop being so one sided. If I’ve matured enough to realise not everything was Levi’s fault then you two can as well”

The two friends went silent as they watched Eren.

“I’ve forgiven him and put the past behind me so there is no bad blood between us.. I was the bratty teenager, I was the one who acted out in anger, I was the one who got myself into stupid fights and situations after he left! Levi is an adult who thought he was doing what was best for me and himself…

It’s taken me a while, but I see that now and yes he may have gone about certain things wrong, but I do have to wonder what would have happened if he had allowed me to have my way with him back then”

A silence fell between the three as Eren’s words sank in.

“And yes, I’m not denying the fact that I have yet again been hurt because I didn’t take into account the fact Levi would move on and get into a relationship. I haven’t done that myself for reasons I’m sure you both are aware of, but that gives neither of you the right to put all of this blame and hate on him.. We both fucked up and handled this situation terribly”

The room then fell into silence as Eren’s passionate words lingered before Armin looked up at the boy.

“You’re right Eren” Armin said suddenly. 

The taller boy looked up at him in surprise.

“I have hated him for years because I am mad at what he did to you. Seeing how torn up you were by this one person was utterly heartbreaking, but hearing how you feel now that you’re older and even after seeing him again in such a shitty way, I apologise for not being the most sensitive person with your feelings towards him”

Mikasa turned to look at Armin in shock before turning back to Eren.

The brunette boy nodded as he took in the blonde boy’s words. “Thanks, I appreciate you saying that”

There was another silence as Eren stared at the floor whilst Armin and Mikasa seemed to be having a telepathic conversation.

“So.. Have you spoken to him?” Armin asked.

Eren nodded. “Yeah.. a few times”

Mikasa pushed on. “Was it amicable”

Eren rubbed the back of his neck. “We haven’t spoken in depth about anything, but he has apologised to me about the night in the bar”

The two then nodded. 

“That’s good and how do you feel about it all?” Mikasa continued. 

Eren sighed. “I feel fine, we’re both just getting on with it. We now work together, but so much has changed in our lives and I honestly just feel numb to it all if I’m honest”

Armin frowned. “That doesn’t sound healthy Eren” He said, folding his arms.

Eren sighed. “Everything is okay is what I’m saying, we both speak to one another and it’s actually pleasant. I even dropped him home this morning”

Armin rolled his eyes with a grin on his lips as Mikasa looked at Eren in surprise.

“So that’s where you were” The blonde boy said grinning.

“Yeah, it was really nice to spend some time together and he’s actually been so kind to me in work” A small smile tugged at Eren’s lips as he looked at the floor thinking about it. “He hasn’t really changed all that much and it’s quite adorable”

Mikasa chuckled sadly. “Oh Eren, I’ve never known anyone to love somebody so much that their feelings know no bounds. I can just imagine Levi seeing you all grown up now and questioning everything”

Armin smirked. “I wonder if we all have an Eren in our life at some point, you know that clique, romance protagonist that is there for you through thick and thin and loves you no matter what”

Mikasa started laughing. “Oh hell no, I would feel like such a bitch, especially if they continued to love me even after I got with someone else”

Armin nodded “Ugh, tell me about it can you imagine having that on your conscience”

Eren cleared his throat. “Umm excuse me do you mind.. I am not some fucking clique…”

The two suddenly stopped and apologised.

“Sorry Eren, we shouldn’t be making fun of the situation. I want you to feel comfortable coming to us with anything and know that we genuinely care. I will stop being so cold when you mention him and try to adjust my way of thinking” Armin said with a small smile

Mikasa nodded with a smirk. “I’m not as bad as Armin here but I will definitely try to see things from Levi’s side a little more”

Eren nodded. “Thank you, I know it’s confusing and has been a roller coaster ride of emotions, but I have loved Levi since forever.. It’s as if I’ve always known I was meant for him, but please don’t treat me like a delusional fucker.. I know my boundaries”

Mikasa sighed. “Fuck.. that’s actually adorable”

Armin gave his friend a warm smile. “You really do deserve happiness Eren”

Eren rolled his eyes before shaking his head. “You both make me cringe”

Mikasa chuckled. “That’s what we’re here for”

Eren smiled slightly before a serious look took over his face. “I just want you both to know that I’m okay and I am also trying to adjust my way of thinking. Levi is with someone else and although their relationship confuses me slightly I have no right to question anything. Therefore if Levi is happy then I will also be happy for him”

Armin and Mikasa nodded. ”If you don’t mind me asking what’s so confusing about it?” Mikasa said tilting her head.

Eren waved his hand dismissively. “I can’t really explain it, but I do know Levi and his behaviour towards Erwin is slightly off whenever I’m around them”

Both Mikasa and Armin looked at Eren confused as the boy shrugged his shoulders. “I dunno maybe I’m just overthinking.. It’s just strange how Erwin is so persistent on not allowing me near him and I hear a lot of gossip between the managers about how much the two argue”

The two at the table looked at one another with raised brows before turning back to Eren. “You don’t think he’s jealous do you?” Armin said, leaning his face in a hand.

Eren’s face scrunched up into a confused expression. “Jealous? Of who.. Me?”

“Well if I was in his circumstance I guess I would feel slightly threatened by you.. I doubt Levi would have said anything negative about you to him and without sounding superficial.. You’re a young, smart and attractive guy so maybe he’s a little insecure” Mikasa said thoughtfully.

Eren snickered. “Pfft, I highly doubt he’s insecure about anything. They guy reeks of confidence and I don’t really think Levi talks about babysitting me to his partner”

Armin grinned. “Look at this guy being so modest, so you think after being in eachothers lives for all them years and being in his company non stop he wouldn’t have mentioned you at least once?”

Eren rubbed the back of his head. “I haven’t really thought about it to be honest. I know I have been mentioned because that night at the bar Levi introduced me to him by saying remember the little boy I spoke to you about..”

The two chuckled as Eren rolled his eyes.

The brunette boy then grinned. “I don’t know what you both find so amusing but I’m done with this thought provoking conversation and I’m actually going to enjoy my night off” 

He walked up behind the two and pulled them into a hug by comically wrapping his arms around their heads. “I love you both, never stop annoying me”

The two sniffled as Eren chuckled before pulling away and noticing the two holding their noses. 

“Alright guys, we don’t have to get emotional”

Armin turned in his chair to look at the boy and frowned “Go take a fucking shower you stink”

Mikasa nodded. “Jesus Eren your pits smell like death”

Eren lifted an arm over his head and took a quick sniff. *Shit that is bad* He had fallen straight into bed as soon as he got in so he wasn’t surprised. 

He shrugged before smothering the two in another hug and quickly ran out of the room and up the stairs before Armin could hit him.

Entering his room, Eren Jumped onto his bed, grabbed his console remote and turned on the tv, dismissing the fact he needed a shower. He was about to settle into his game when all that talk suddenly reminded him that Levi’s number was still sitting there on his dashboard.

*Shit!*

Leaping out of bed he grabbed the car keys from his rucksack and hurried down the stairs.

“You alright!” Mikasa called out from the kitchen hearing the boy’s quick movements.

“Yeah!” Eren said flinging open the front door and immediately regretting it. The air was freezing as he walked half naked to his car and unlocked it retrieving the sticky note.

He ran back in and up the stairs as Armin peeked out of his bedroom door watching as Eren slammed his own door shut.

Jumping back onto the bed, he picked up his phone and began adding Levi’s contact before messaging him.

He sat staring at his phone waiting for a response, but after a few minutes he decided to go back to his game.

About half an hour later Eren was completely engrossed in his game as his phone began ringing and the boy froze staring as Levi’s name flashed on the screen.

Slowly placing down his controller he then picked up the phone and cleared his throat before sliding the answer icon lifting the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” Eren said hesitantly.

“You are the absolute worst!”

“Excuse me?..”

“I’ve been worried about you! I thought you would have messaged me straight away.. Well that’s what I guessed you would do. The old Eren wouldn’t have done this to me”

Eren chuckled. “Aww~ Were you sitting by your phone all worried about me, just waiting for my message to pop up”

Levi snickered. “Umm no.. That’s something you would do”

Eren frowned realising he had done that not too long ago. “As I said in the message, I crashed out as soon as my head hit the pillow, but you don’t have to worry your pretty little head I’m alive and well”

“Good”

The two were silent for a moment before Levi spoke.

“So.. What are your plans this evening?”

Eren raised a brow. “Well I’m going to chill and play games for most of the night and possibly order a pizza. What about you?”

Levi clicked his tongue. “No you’re not, get dressed and come over. I’ll make you dinner”

Eren snorted. “W..What..”

“You heard me mister”

Eren shook his head in disbelief. “Not trying to be rude, but I would rather chill out here than have that boyfriend of yours staring at me in disgust this evening”

Eren then heard Levi sigh deeply.

“Look Eren, he’s on shift tonight and I’m sure you can tell by now that he is not the most understanding person when it comes to us, but I also have the weekend off and I would like to at least spend some time with you. So get your butt here and we can finally have a proper catch up..”

On hearing this Eren’s heart began beating faster at the realisation that Levi actually wanted to spend time with him.

“Are you sure about this.. I mean your boyfriend hates my guts so are you actually comfortable having me over?”

Levi seemed to go quiet for a second and Eren had to pull the phone away from his ear to check if he had hung up. His brows furrowed when he saw that he had been muted before placing the phone back to his ear.

“Sorry about that Eren..” Levi said in a flustered whisper.

The younger boy stood from the bed with confusion growing more and more by the second. 

“Is everything okay?” He asked.

Levi seemed to sigh. “Yeah, I’m fine and you don’t need to feel like that.. Erwin doesn’t hate you..” 

The uncertainty in Levi’s voice made Eren suspicious and although he wanted to say yes, he just could help the feeling that something was definitely not right.

“Does he know you’ve invited me over?..” Eren asked.

Levi seemed to go quiet again before a very quiet “No he doesn’t” was heard..

Eren frowned, this wasn’t the sort of behaviour he was used to when it came to Levi and it was concerning. Now all he wanted to do was check to see if the man was okay.

“Okay, I’ll come.. When do you want me?”

Levi chuckled quietly. “Wow, do you always change your mind this fast or is it just for me?”

Eren laughed nervously, it suddenly dawned on him that Levi was obviously talking to him in secret. “Ha.. I dunno, maybe it is you”

Levi laughed softly down the phone. “Get here just after eight, I know it’s late but he doesn’t leave until then and I’m sure you’re used to late nights by now”

Eren checked his phone screen to confirm the time before grabbing a towel. “My routine is all over the place, so yeah I’m used to it. It’s going to be hell when I start uni next week” 

Levi sighed. “I feel bad for not knowing that, I’m so proud of you Eren”

Eren closed his eyes savouring those words as he clutched the phone tighter. “Thanks, that means a lot coming from you”

Levi cleared his throat before speaking softly. “Tonight is well needed, I want you to tell me everything that I need to know about adult Eren”

Eren was still confused, but guessed that Levi didn’t want to make things awkward for him so if that meant not telling Erwin then Eren understood.

“Buckle up then” Eren said chuckling.

Levi laughed again. “Alright, I’ll let you go, just message me when you’re leaving”

After saying their goodbyes Eren ended the call and looked at his phone. 

It had been forever since he and Levi had spoken on the phone and although Levi’s behaviour was slightly worrying Eren couldn’t help but feel butterflies in his stomach.

He was feeling nervous as fuck. He hadn’t wanted to go anywhere near that house, but the invite with the knowledge Erwin wasn’t going to be there was like gold dust to Eren.

He assumed Levi must have had his reasons for keeping it from Erwin and if Eren was honest he didn’t particularly mind. It was just worrying that Levi felt like he had to be secretive because Levi had never been that sort of person so if anything Eren was taken aback by the slight change of personality.

Opening his bedroom door he walked over to the bathroom and stripped to get into the shower.

He ran his hands through his hair as he lathered shampoo into it before rinsing and scrubbing his body from top to bottom.

Stepping out the shower he then brushed his teeth and washed his face by the sink before walking back to his room.

He began pulling clothes out of his wardrobe and proceeded to throw together an outfit as the sudden realisation dawned on him that this was actually happening..

Fuck.. why did he feel so giddy. It wasn’t like he was getting any tonight, but just the thought of him and Levi being alone with some actual quality time together was exciting.

After drying his hair he pulled a plain white t-shirt over his head and paired it with a blue flannel shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. 

He checked his phone again and saw he had about an hour and a half left, so he sat on the edge of his bed clicking buttons on his controller as he played a game to pass the time before it was time to leave…  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Standing in front of his mirror Eren spritzed himself in cologne and fiddled with his hair. Chucking on his leather jacket, he picked up his keys and rucksack before heading out of the bedroom door.

He began texting Levi to let the man know he was on his way when he stopped in his tracks seeing Mikasa and Armin standing at the bottom of the stairs trying hard not to laugh.

“Ready for your date?” Mikasa said watching as he walked down each step.

“Guys?..” Eren said suspiciously.

“I thought you were in for the night mister” Armin said pretending to be disappointed.

“Wait.. was you listening to our conversation?.. Also this is not a date” Eren said reaching the bottom of the stairs.

“Is there dinner involved?” Mikasa asked inquisitively, completely ignoring his first question.

“Yes..”

“Then it’s a motherfucking date” Armin said pushing Eren towards the door. 

“You guys are so fucking scary” Eren said bending over to lace up his Vans.

Armin then patted Eren’s butt. “Just be safe and don’t do anything I wouldn’t” He said with a wink.

Eren stood up before opening the door. “I swear to god one minuet you guys hate him and the next you’re encouraging shit.. Make up your damn minds”

The two smirked as they shooed Eren out the door. “Just have a good night and actually have a decent conversation with him” Mikasa said as Eren looked back at the two.

“I will” The boy said with a small smile before hurriedly walking to his car. Opening the door he quickly put the keys in the ignition before waving to Armin and Mikasa.

He then reversed out of his parking space and began driving with the butterflies in his stomach fluttering at the excitement of seeing Levi again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for anyone who is interested I'll just explain why I've been in such a bad way. I can understand if you're not interested or frustrated about how slow I am because I would be too.
> 
> For one I am 25 years old and oh boy do I really feel old. I have been in a sort of existential state over the past few months to the point I know I will have to go and seek further help.
> 
> I have a lot of suppressed trauma that has come back to haunt me and as a Pisces I hate asking for help so I end up letting in fester inside of me to the point it gets too much and I end up having a meltdown.
> 
> Art and writing is my passion so with everything that is happening in the world it has thrown me into a creative slump. Everything I write or draw doesn't seem good enough and with other life responsibilities it stunts my progression.
> 
> I have also seen the hate online towards Ereri shippers and that shit boils my blood. It's coming on 7 years since these two have been my otp and I have always been vocal about it in my social media and real life since I have a weeb family, but I've noticed that a lot of Ereri artists don't show themselves anymore and it is hard to find mutuals. 
> 
> I don't draw for likes, but it's clear to me that if you show you like Ereri on most social platforms, mostly twitter or tumblr you'll be met with an onslaught of hate. Now you can call me a boomer for this next comment, but back in the day we never had this. There was the separation between real life and fiction and they seemed to have merged into one so that someone's fictional creation is being judged as if it were real and to me personally that is an issue.
> 
> Take this story I've written for example, of course I don't support paedophilia, abuse, alcohol abuse or cheating, but this is my work of fiction and my writing style leans towards taboo subjects that we face in day to day life. It doesn't mean that I'm problematic or adding to the problem because we should know the difference between reality and fiction.
> 
> Another reason for my lack of uploads is because I'm struggling just to live each day as it comes. Due to Covid I lost my job which I loved, but it was putting a physical strain on my body and I will probably be losing my flat because of this so I'll be back to square one again as I was homeless last year. 
> 
> I'm sorry if it feels like I'm oversharing, but I do owe you guys an explanation as to why I've mentally struggled to be on here. I have a lot of other things but I'm sure you understand that this is all I feel comfortable to share online.
> 
> You guys are amazing and thank you to those who have commented to check up on me during this time. you all have a special place in my heart. I love writing and art more than anything and if I could just spend my days doing this I would be at peace, but unfortunately life doesn't pan out the way we want most of the time.
> 
> Anywho thank you to anyone who read this far you guys are awesome and I appreciate you all for reading my works and letting me ramble on. Also just to end on a positive note you all are amazing and special and if you ever feel like giving up and the world is against you just remember you are loved and even if I'm just a voice in your screen I want you to know that you are special and there is no one quite like you so don't feel alone 
> 
> peace out you gorgeous bunch xxx


End file.
